Out to Sea
by littledemonpixie
Summary: The Roberts win an extra suite on a cruise they decide to hatch a plan to get Harm and Mac together this way but will it work? UPDATED!
1. Fighting and Maybe Forgivness

Out to Sea

By: Comm. Butler

Disclaimer: I don't own Harm, Mac, Bud, or Harriet or any of the other characters they belong to DPB, CBS, and Paramount. Please don't sue me I don't have anything worth the trouble of suing. I wrote this for pure entertainment only!

Author's Note:

The idea for this just popped into my head and I'm not quite sure when in the JAG timeline it will fit so therefore I will leave it up to you to decide. With that said, I don't know how this entire story will unravel so you will have to bear with me. I would much appreciate feedback whether it is good or bad. Also if you find yourself becoming bored with it at any time please tell me so I can try to make the next chapter more enjoyable. Once again feedback is highly prized and thanks to you for taking the time to read it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

JAG HQ

1830 Romeo

Sarah Mackenzie stepped out of her office and into the now rather lifeless bullpen on Friday dog-tired. She wanted to go home and take a nice long bubble bath and then curl up with a good book and a cup of coffee. She sighed there was no way that was going to happen, instead she would spend the majority of the night with the one person right now she couldn't stand. Harmon Rabb. She groaned, the thought of working with him seemed unbearable, as her mind flashed back to Tuesday.

***Flashback***

Harm Mac and Bud sat in the library at 2300 that evening with books and papers everywhere and the remains of their Chinese dinner on the table. Harm was going on about how they could get Lt. Rhodes off the hook based on pattern and Mac was on her last nerve and even that was quickly fading. She stared at the file in front of her staring at the same sentence over and over until Harm's yapping finally snapped that last nerve.

"HARM! SHUT UP! How many times do I have to tell you there is no pattern. Lt. Rhodes killed her boyfriend and that's all there is to it and we can't win this one! We been studying it front to back since Friday and we have nothing that is even circumstantial to use in court. So face Flyboy we are not going to win!" Mac shouted at him coldly slamming the book shut and causing both Harm and Bud to jump. Harm stood slowly and snapped back in a cold and level tone that could have come close to freezing hell over, "Well then Colonel what do you suppose we do then since my theory just won't work."

"You want me to be honest, okay then. Honestly I don't know but I'm not sitting here I'm going home where I might think of something and I suggest that you do the same." She shot back just as icily. With that she snapped her briefcase shut and snatching up her cover stomped out of the library, leaving a shocked Bud and a fuming Harm in her wake.

*** End Flashback***

Mac shook the memory away thankful that the case was over, but it still hadn't stopped their fighting for the rest of the week. They had tried to remain civil but that didn't last long, countless times they had yelled at the other in her's or in Harm's office. Though today had been much worse. They had been standing in the bullpen after talking to the Admiral and were trying to keep their argument from causing too much attention, but when Harm made a comment that was below the belt Mac had once again snapped. She yelled at him and began throwing back insults some of which were of no relevance. Harm had come back with some very nasty ones that she had been almost in tears. She had to end it so she slapped him and then turning on her heel had run back to her office with everyone else present standing in shocked silence.

Yes, that by far had been the worst, and now she regretted saying those things, but she could not, and would not forgive him for what he had said back. At least not yet anyway.

By now she had reached the parking lot and was covered in the rain that had been pouring down all day. She unlocked her corvette and sat down inside and closing the door her mind still racing.

What if this was what had building for a long time? What if this was the end of the friendship they had worked so hard to keep intact? What if he would ever forgive her? Would the Admiral split us up? I hope not and I hope Harm will forgive me. Mac was now crying as she thrust her keys into the ignition. One last thought entered her mind as she pulled out of the lot she didn't know exactly why it came either, but it came anyway. Would he go back on his promise for their baby and if he didn't, would they ever have a chance of becoming something more or were they just gathering speed on a downhill slope? She sincerely hoped that he wouldn't and that they may still have a chance however small it might be. With that she turned on the Beltway and headed to Harm's apartment.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	2. Cases and Vacations

Out to Sea Part II

By: Comm. Butler

See part I for disclaimer

Author's Note

Here's part Two I hope you enjoy it even though it is a little boring I needed some detial before I got to the juciy stuff. Please send me feedback and I will get the next part up as soon as posible.

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station

1925 Romeo

Harm opened the door before Mac could knock. As soon as he saw her he wanted to pull her into his arms just hold her, despite the things she had said today. 

She looked miserable, her hair was wet as well as her uniform and he wasn't quite sure but it looked like she had been crying. 

"Hello Harm, are you going to let me in or am I going to freeze?" She offered almost timidly. Yet her voice had a hint of iciness to it. She was going to try and not get Harm any angrier than he already was, but she was going to be very friendly with him either. Harm without saying a word opened the door to let her in. Mac could see where she had slapped him earlier, his cheek was swollen and there were a couple of bruised spots from her fingers.

"Here your all wet come in and dry off your can borrow some of my clothes if you need to." Harm offered and Mac nodded and padded off to change.

By the time Mac had returned Harm was already beginning on the briefs and didn't hear Mac come up.

"Okay Harm what have we got?" She asked sitting on the couch. Harm looked up and looked at her for a moment taking in the sight of her in one of his Navy sweatshirts before he answered levelly,

"Not much, just the usual drunk and disorderly, disobeying an order and the ever so popular sexual harassment charges. So basically nothing we haven't seen before."

"Well then it shouldn't take long so let's eat." Mac said and walked over to the table and began laying out the Chinese Harm had bought on his way home. She was surprised that it was still warm. Harm sauntered over and sat down at the opposite end of the table and began to eat silently.

Over dinner their conversation was strained and at one point was standing on the edge of being an argument. They had both decided based on the cold shoulder they received from the other that they would not forgive each other, not yet anyway.

They had been working for hours and the pile of cases on Harm's coffee table was now down to nothing and Mac was ready to go home and get just a few precious hours of sleep when there was a knock on the door. Mac stood to answer it when Bud entered carrying a huge file in his hand.

"Ma'am your still here?"

"Yes Bud unfortunately, now what is it that you need?"

"Well Ma'am this one got mixed up with my files and it was actually your guy's so I figured I would bring it over to the Commander's and let you two get working on it." Bud stated handing Mac the file. Mac thanked him and ushered him out. Closing the door she tossed the file onto the table and walked into Harm's kitchen. She was hungry again the Chinese hadn't been enough. She hadn't eaten lunch because she was being yelled at by the Admiral for slapping Harm earlier that day. Standing there she decided she would look in the fridge, when Harm cursed "Oh crap not another one and it's due in court on," HE checked the file "On Wednesday!" Mac didn't hear him she was too busy now digging through the freezer. "Ah-Ha! I found you!" She said pulling her hand out of the freezer. 

" Didn't know I was lost." Harm joked.

"Not you Harm, the ice cream I left here from the last time I was over." She then opened it and grabbing a spoon began to eat it right out of the carton. Then she sat back down right next to Harm on the couch to read the file along with him. She was half way down the page when Harm took his pen and pointed at a paragraph on the bottom of the page.

" It seems among his list of charges Lt. Whiidakas decided to take his fiancée on an all expenses paid trip to Hawaii via the Navy."

"It would seem that way." Mac stated taking the file from Harm and looking at the copies of receipts.

"Oh this would have been fun, the dining the shopping and not to mention all the beach time. I would be having so much fun the Marines would discharge me for it! How about you Harm?" Mac asked. She was almost giddy and she temporarily forgot she was supposed to be angry at Harm.

"I guess it would be fun, considering tat the Navy was picking up the tab and we… I mean I could certainly use a vacation." Harm said carefully. He didn't want Mac to assume anything. 

They worked through it and had a primary outline drawn within two hours and they had managed to keep their bickering at a minimal. Mac quickly left Harm's apartment and managed to make it home and crash on the couch until she fell asleep to a midnight movie.


	3. A Letter and a Plan

Out To Sea

By: Comm. Butler

See chapter one for disclaimer

Author's Note: The ideas for this story are still in the thinking pot so the parts will be a little slower in coning but hang in there I promise a whole lot of shipper moments! Thank you all once again for the wonderful reviews. They mean so much to me and I am thankful to you for taking the time to read my stories! So here it is Enjoy!

Robert's Home

1425 Romeo

Sunday

"Bud! Come look at this!" Harriet exclaimed from the kitchen where she was sorting through the mail.

"What is it dear? Is there a problem with our booking reservations?"

"No but take a look at this." Harriet said happily as she thrust a letter into his hands.

Dear Roberts,

We have a promotion running for this cruise, in which the 300th couple to book with us is awarded an extra suite aboard and are welcome to bring along another couple. Both you and your guests will be taken care of and all shipboard expenses for both you and them will be on the house. Please let us know as soon as possible as to the arrangements and thank you for booking with us.

Sincerely,

It was then signed by the CEO of the cruise line and a number to call for the arrangements. Bud stared at it dumfounded.

"Harriet this is great but how will we find someone to go on such short notice?" Bud looked up from the letter to see Harriet with a sly smile on her face.

"Oh no Harriet! No way! They would kill not only us but also each other! You saw how they fought on Friday and when the Colonel slapped him. There is no way I will do this and you can't make me!" Bud warned. Harriet then pleaded,

"Oh please Bud this just what they need and besides what is the worst the Colonel could do?"

"Throw him over board."

"Oh Bud get real! She loves him remember? She would NEVER throw him over board."

"I still won't have any part of this I don't want to get on either of their bad sides."

"Bud J. Roberts, you listen up! We aren't just talking about two people in love we are talking about the Colonel and the Commander's destiny! We are their friends foremost and junior officers second and as such we need to get their heads out of their rear ends and get the ball rolling! Is that understood?" Harriet scolded.

"I guess your right and I guess I can help, but you didn't have to guilt me into it." Bud sighed. Harriet resumed her happy bouncy state and kissed Bud full on the mouth.

"That's why I love you." They then sat down and began to formulate the biggest most romantic plan in the JAG Corps history. Both knowing full and well that if it succeeded it would go into the Navy Times as the biggest romance (and most charges against the UCMJ) ever written down on paper.

Part IV

JAG Head Quarters

0934 Romeo

Monday

Rear Admiral AJ Chegwidden's Office

"Lt. Simms are you sure this will work, because if it doesn't it is going to be one hell of a mess that you will be cleaning up." The Admiral asked skeptically.

"Of course it will work Sir. It's perfect I mean look at the brochure." Harriet handed him the travel brochure, which he carefully skimmed.

"Well lieutenant I must say this is impressive. I think that they can be spared for a week or two considering that this office flirtation has gone on long enough and I would really love to get them to stop bickering. So your request is granted and I'll make sure they accept your offer." AJ said as he handed the brochure back to her. 

" Oh thank you Sir! You don't know how much this means to us and will mean to them."

"Now lieutenant don't get too far ahead or you will lose your focus or even let something slip up. Dismissed."

"Aye aye Sir!" Harriet squeaked and then skipped out of the room to start the next level of her plan.

Colonel Mackenzie's Office

10 minutes later

"Harriet I just don't know, I have a lot of work to do and I don't think I have the leave on the books." Mac sighed, she really wanted to get out of the office away from everything including Harm and a cruise sounded absolutely wonderful.

"Oh ma'am I'm sure the Admiral will give you leave. Besides you really deserve a vacation and you could catch up on your tan too." Harriet tried again. This was harder than she thought. Mac sighed once more, this chance was just too good to pass up so she said, "Okay, Harriet just let me run it by the Admiral and then I will come back and tell you so just wait right there." With that Mac jumped up and quickly strode to the Admiral's office. 

Within five minutes she was back with a huge smile on her face.

" Well Harriet just tell me when and where I need to be and I'll be there. The Admiral practically shoved me out the door, he seemed like he was begging me to take a vacation."

"Oh, was he now." Harriet cocked an eyebrow in false surprise. Yes! Level two complete! She thought to herself as she laid out the plan for the trip while Mac made notes.

Commander Rabb's Office

Same Time

"Geez, Bud this is sure tempting it's not a Tomcat but it sounds great. One thing is standing in the way though,"

"And that would be," Bud inquired

"The Admiral, and all these files you see in front of me."

"Well Sir that's two, but I think that the Admiral would be just fine without you and you certainly have the leave on the books you haven't really taken a vacation since well since, gosh I can't even remember the last time."

"I think you are right Bud, so you wait right here and I will check with the Admiral and let you know." With that Harm turned and left. He found the Admiral in the bullpen and they conversed for about a minute before Harm returned with a Flyboy grin in place.

"Well Bud looks like you and Harriet have a traveling buddy. Just tell me when and where and I'm there." Harm said grinning.

Harm quickly jotted notes of the arrangements Bud gave him then Bud emerged from the office thinking, Yes! Thank goodness the hard part is over. But little did Bud know that the schedule wasn't ideal for a smooth sailing.


	4. Ports and Surprises

Out to Sea Part 5

Disclaimer: you know the drill

Author Note: I am so sorry I didn't post sooner but I had some internet problems. Please forgive me! Any way here it is please send me feedback!

Los Angeles Port

Dock 9

1035 Romeo

Mac stood on the crowded dock with Harriet waiting to board the ship that would serve as her vacation for two weeks. The Royal Tahitian sat looming over them in all her majesty when Mac asked,

" Where's Bud?"

"He's taking care of a few last minute arrangements as he put it." Harriet lied. In truth he was actually on the other end of the dock with Harm.

"Oh well then Harriet should we go ahead and board?"

"I don't see why not ma'am." With that Harriet and Mac stepped in to the small queue and within a few minutes were being escorted down the richly carpeted hallways of the Aloha Deck. They followed the steward until they reached Mac's suite, which turned out to be just down the hall from the Robert's.

Once Mac was settled Harriet left her alone to freshen up form the flight from DC. Mac sat on the bed slightly surprised by how soft it was and after admiring the linens and pillows she then began to take in the room. The first thing that caught her eye was the French style doors that led out onto the private balcony. Carefully she opened them and could instantly smell the salt air that filled her nose. She could see the ocean in all its wonder even though she was still in port. Leaving the doors open she went in to the bathroom to freshen up.

Outside suite 19 stood Harm and the same steward that had escorted Mac to her suite. The man opened the door for him and let him in. The steward then informed him that his luggage would be delivered shortly, and then with an abrupt turn left Harm to attend to his other charges, who were the Roberts.

Harm took up Mac's position on the edge of the bed and took in the suite. After a minute he thought he heard a shower being turned off, puzzled he walked in to the bathroom and immediately half wished he hadn't.

He saw a hand reaching out of the shower and grabbing a towel. He also heard who ever was in there humming what he could have sworn was the Marine Corps anthem.

Mac stepped out of the shower unaware of Harm standing there staring at her. She began to wipe the steam off the mirror, still humming, when Harm regained his voice.

"Umm… Mac?" He asked carefully. He didn't want to startle her.

"Yes, Harm… Harm? What, how did you, when did you… What are you doing here?" Mac was startled and she accidentally released the hold of her towel and it dropped to the floor. Harm looked away quickly so he didn't get an eyeful, he was a gentleman and kept his face turned away until Mac had regained her wits. She quickly grabbed one of the robes of a hook and pulled it on and tying the belt she asked.

"Harm what on Earth are you of all people doing here?"  
"What am I doing here? I should be asking you, you're the one showering in my suite!" Harm said facing her again. Then it dawned on him. At the same time it hit Mac too and they exclaimed together,

"The Roberts!" They then burst out laughing. When they recovered from it Harm said,

"Well then I will leave you get ready and then we can figure all of this out." He abruptly turned and walked out to the sitting area and wait patiently while Mac made herself presentable.

Ten minutes later Mac was out of the bathroom and in the pair of blue jean shorts and tank top she had on earlier. Harm thought she looked absolutely stunning and was ready to beg for forgiveness for saying the things he had said. Mac sat down across from him and said,

"Well now that we know who set us up, what are we going to do about it?

"Well I say we just both stay since it's too late to get off, but first we need to call a truce."

"Okay, Harm that sounds fine to me… so truce?"

"Truce." Harm agreed and standing they briefly hugged each other both happy that they were friends again. When they broke apart they heard the sound of a knock on the door. Harm walked over and opened the door and Mac was at his heels. Standing in the doorway were none other then Bud and Harriet Roberts. They pretended to be surprised to see both Harm and Mac and Harriet said,

"What are you both doing here? Oh no, Bud did you invite the Commander, because I you should know if you were listening I told you that the Colonel was coming with us!" She pretended to scold but Harm and Mac saw right through it. Mac was the first to speak,

"It's okay Harriet, we will survive besides we have," She paused and glanced at Harm, "an understanding." She finished.

"Well in that case then lets get out on deck were are getting ready to shove off." Bud stated. Harm and Mac nodded and they made their way to the main promenade and found a place at the railing. They waved to the people on the dock as the ship bean to pullout from the dock and with one hand Mac intertwined her hand in his. Harm pretended not to notice but the electricity that shot through him when they're hands touched. Bud and Harriet didn't miss this gesture either and they both grinned at each other glad that things were going so well. Little did they know that they weren't the only ones with tricks up their sleeves.


	5. Chocolate Cake and Skivvies

Authors Note:

Sorry it took so long to update but here it is I hope you enjoy it!

The Royal Tahitian

Out in the Pacific Ocean

2235 Romeo

Tropics Lounge

Harm and Mac were sitting on one of the big couches talking softly. Mac was eating her third piece of the rich chocolate cake that was served with their dinner. Harm watched her eat it in amazement. How she could still be hungry was beyond him, she had eaten a whole salad, a bowl of soup and much to his displeasure a whole steak. Mac could feel his eyes on her and between bites she asked,

"What are you staring at?"

"Oh nothing, I was just marveling over how you can still be hungry."

"Well I am a marine, and you know you don't have to watch me eat it." Mac countered taking another bite, but she did it slower and more seductively this time, just to tick him off. Harm rolled his eyes and standing stated,

"Your right I don't so I'm going to go back to the cabin to a read book."

"Don't wait up for me!" Mac called to his retreating back. Harm just shook his head and headed towards the main staircase.

15 minutes later

Suite 19

Mac entered the room to see Harm lying in the middle of the bed in his boxers, reading one of his flight magazines. He looked up when she entered and smiled at her. He didn't dare laugh at the sight of her, with frosting on the side of her cheek. He stood and asked,

"You must have been anxious to see me in my skivvies."

"Why do you say that?"

"Oh I don't know maybe it's the…" He took his finger and wiped off the frosting on her cheek and after licking it off his finger added, "the chocolate frosting on your face." Mac was turning red now not only from the embarrassment but also from the truth in what he had said. She was a little anxious to see how the night would unfold but she hadn't expected to see him in nothing but his boxers. She would be having good dreams tonight. Shaking the thought away she stepped over to her suitcase that had been brought by earlier and opening it pulled out her Pj's and bustled off to the bathroom. Harm resumed his previous position on the bed and continued to read his magazine.

Mac emerged ten minutes later, teeth brushed and ready for bed. Harm looked up at her as she stood at the end of the bed clad in a pair of flannel sleeping shorts and a marine T-shirt.

"Well I see we left the frilly things at home. Honestly I'm a little disappointed." Harm teased. Mac put her hands on her hips and snapped,

"Ha-Ha very funny Sailor. I should have given you a red light for that but if you just move over I believe you're on my side of the bed."

"No." Harm stated simply setting the magazine on the bedside table.

"Yes now roll over." Mac commanded. Harm didn't budge, but instead said,

"I'll wrestle you for it."

"Okay! You're on!" Mac then dived onto the bed and began to wrestle with Harm. Within a few seconds he had her pinned down beneath him.

"Well that was easy and I rather like this position." Mac wasn't about to take that even from him. Quickly bringing her knee up she thrust it into his stomach, not to hurt him but just to get him to move and it worked. Harm rolled over and Mac was instantly leaning over him pinning him to the bed.

"Ha! I beat you! I thought I told you not to mess with a marine." Mac smiled.

"Okay fine Jarhead you win. Now let me up."

"Say Uncle first."

"No Mac."

"Yes, now say Uncle" Mac said pressing his wrists further into the bed.

"Okay, okay, Uncle. There I said it." Harm stated. He was glad that their playful bantering was back. Mac continued to smile and she got off of him and lay down on the side that she had rightfully claimed. Harm followed suit as Mac snuggled beneath the linen sheets. Harm slipped in beside her, even though he kept his distance Mac could feel the heat that seemed to be radiating off him. Mac quickly reached up and turning off the bedside lamp softly said,

"Goodnight Harm."

"Sweet dreams marine, sweet dreams." Harm rolled over and closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep to the gentle rocking of the ship on the ocean. Mac however lay awake late into the night before drifting off to sleep listening to Harm's steady breathing. 


	6. Wake up Calls and Assumptions

Author's Note:

Well here it is Part VII I hope you enjoy it. Sorry I was having more computer problems and a little bit of writer's block but I can't complain. This one is rather long and has some shippery moments. Anyway feed back is much appreciated and Thanks to all of you who may read it.

The Royal Tahitian

Out in the Pacific Ocean

0630 Romeo

Harriet and Bud stood outside Suite 19, deciding whether or not to knock. They couldn't hear any movement. Harriet was about to knock when Bud said,

"Oh Harriet they are surely awake by now and remember the steward gave us that extra key to their cabin."

"No Bud! That is terribly rude. What if they are still asleep? We can't just…" Bud ignored her and put in the key and slowly opened the door. They stepped inside and shut the door as quietly as possible and took in the sight.

Mac's eyes fluttered open and once she recalled where she was she realized she couldn't sit up due to the fact of someone's arms around her. She stiffened when she felt a body up against her through the linen sheets. She then relaxed when she realized it was Harm. She wasn't quite sure what had woken her up until she heard, a voice whisper,

"See Bud I told you they were asleep! Now can we just go?" Harriet pleaded softly.

"Not so fast lieutenants." Mac said from the bed. Carefully she untangled herself from Harm who groaned with displeasure in his sleep at her leaving his side. She pretended not to notice as she still in her pjs led them out onto the balcony.

"Now what are you doing in here?" She asked pointedly. Harriet was first to speak,

"Well ma'am we were heading off to breakfast then to explore the ship and we wanted to see if you two would like to join us. Bud somehow got a hold of an extra key for your cabin and instead of waiting patiently or knocking he decided that we should just go in." Harriet scolded, looking directly at Bud. Mac sighed,

"Alright I'll believe that but next time please knock. Now you two just go ahead and head to breakfast we will catch up in a few minutes." Mac then stepped back inside after Bud and Harriet. After ushering them out she walked to Harm's side of the bed and gave him a playful slap on the ass and said,

"Alright Sailor up you get. It's time to stop dreaming of long legged blondes and Tomcats, we have a breakfast date." She heard him groan and saw him pull the sheets over his head. She quickly walked back over and threw the covers back so that Harm cringed from the lack of warmth.

"No, I don't want to." He protested like a little boy. Mac hopped into the mother role and countered sitting on the edge of the bed,

"Yes, now come on get up whatever you were dreaming about can't be that great, so let's go!" Harm sat up sleepily at this comment and climbed out of bed and yawning said,

"Okay 'mom' I'm up and by the way I wasn't dreaming about blondes." Mac rolled her eyes and shook her head. Harm smiled at her and padded off into the bathroom to get ready.

Within 35 minutes they were showered ready to go. Mac's hair was still wet when they left to meet the Robert's. They found the Robert's in the main dining area at a small table sipping coffee and Bud was reading the paper.

"Hello ma'am we were about to start without you, but now that you're here I say let's eat.

They all rose and made their way to the buffet table, which was piled high with every breakfast food imaginable. From apples to waffles it was all there and Mac piled her plate high. Harm however was pickier and only filled his plate to the minimum.

Sitting back down they all ate breakfast quietly no one saying a word about the morning or the previous night's events. After his second cup of coffee Harm finally started up a conversation.

"So where do you think we will start today?"

"Oh I don't know maybe we should start on the top and work our way down." Mac suggested. Harriet pulled out a map of the ship and they decided that they would start on the Sunrise deck and work their way down. They finished breakfast and then made their way up the gigantic staircase to the Sunrise Deck. 

Stepping through the doorway to the small café up there Mac let out a gasp. It was beautiful. The glass windows that spanned the deck showed a magnificent view of the open ocean. The furniture was light colored and looked very comfortable. There was a grand piano at the far end and the rich carpeting looked so soft you could sleep on it. Bud and Harm however were not extremely interested and stood looking out the window while Harriet and Mac chattered about it.

After what seemed like a half-hour the foursome continued on their journey through the ship. The saw everything. The indoor and outdoor pool decks and the casino the theater and much to Mac and Harriet's pleasure the salon and spa. They skipped lunch and by the time they had finished it was almost three o'clock and Mac's feet were sore from wearing her sandals so long and her stomach was growling uncontrollably.

"Mac are you hungry?" Mac shook her head no when Harm asked her on the way back to the suite. They had left he Robert's at one of the cafes on the lower decks and Harm was ready to crash on the balcony for a nap in the deck chairs.

" I can hear your stomach growling. Do you want something to eat? We could catch up with Bud and Harriet." He chided, Mac sighed back softly,

"No, Harm all I really want to do is get back and take off my shoes and just relax. I'm sure our evening is going to be a busy one." Harm cocked an eyebrow and tried to hold back a remark but when they stepped inside suite 19 he said,

"A busy evening? Don't you think your rushing it a little bit? I mean… OUCH!!" Harm shouted as Mac's sandal collided with the back of his head.

"HEY! What was that for? What did I say?"

"You know perfectly well what you said and you had better be thankful we aren't in uniform or…or, never mind! You know that I should…" Harm interrupted sitting down on the bed next to Mac,

"I know a red light but like I said once I think we are past the traffic lights."

"Well then if we are past it I suppose I can tell you why naval aviators…"

"Mac don't even go there. Look I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. You know I would never do that, but did you have to throw the sandal at me?" Harm rubbed his head gingerly, flinching slightly. Mac smiled and said,

"I know you wouldn't but I needed to get that sandal as far away from me as possible and you were just in the way." She stood up and walked over to the French doors and opening them stepped out onto the balcony barefooted and sat down with a sigh in one of the deck chairs. Harm still inside shook his head and stepped over to the telephone and picked up the receiver.

"Hello…Yes one plate…. Put it under Rabb…Yes, suite 19…Great it will be here in fifteen minutes…Thank you, goodbye." Harm hung up the phone and joined Mac on the balcony. 

"Hey you, how are those feet?"

"They're still sore but I'll live." Mac said still keeping her eyes closed and basking in the sunlight. Harm smiled at how peaceful she seemed.

"How does this feel?" Harm picked up one of her feet and setting it in his lap began to massage it slowly with his strong hands. Mac groaned with pleasure at his touch and she felt safe and at peace. Harm continued to massage her feet gently until he thought he heard a knock at the door. He stood up much to Mac's disappointment and sauntered over to the door. Mac from her chair could hear muffled voices from inside and puzzled got up just as Harm walked out, with a platter of fresh chocolate covered strawberries.

"What are those for?" She asked looking at them hungrily.

"Well aren't we nosy? But since you asked they're to eat and don't tell me you don't want any, because I know you do." Harm answered, setting the tray down on the small table between the two chairs. He then picked one of the strawberries up and held it just inches from his mouth with the intention to eat it. He held it in his hand and prepared to take a bite. Mac watched him with longing. Harm took a small bite and then Mac had had it. She grabbed Harm's hand and ate the rest of it out of his fingers. When she finished it she stepped back satisfied, Harm stared at her. She was eating out of his hand literally and he was amazed, he shook his head and set the stem on the tray before teasing,

"You know you could have gotten another one. You didn't have to eat mine."

"Well it just looked so good and I just… well, I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry." Mac admitted embarrassed. She then sat back down on the chair and grabbing another one devoured it. Harm sat down in the chair next to her and smiling watched her eat in silence. There was something sexy about the way she ate but Harm couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. Mac could feel his eyes on her and she suddenly became self-conscious of the way she was eating. She slowed down a bit and took smaller bites. By the time she had reached the last one she was eating with so much seductiveness it took everything Harm had not to become rather excited. Oh man I wish I was that strawberry. He thought and continued to watch her. Within a two more bites Mac had finished it and licking her fingers she looked at Harm. What she saw caused her to double over in laughter.

"Well Harm I'm surprised I had no idea something innocent as strawberries turned you on."

"What did you say?" Harm asked and then following Mac's line of sight he understood.

"Oh, SHIT! If you will excuse me." He then quickly stood and hurried inside.

Once inside Harm went into the bathroom and turning on the cold water stripped down and stepped in. Standing there in the cold water he mentally scolded himself.

Great, that was just great. Now what is she going to think? I really blew it. God this sucks! But she did look awfully sexy… WHOA! No way I'm not going to think like that. Think clean pure thoughts. She is your friend. Your best one in fact. Yes but you love her don't you? Harm's conscience reminded him. Harm turned off the water after a few more minutes of his scolding and then after drying off and dressing he rejoined Mac who was now lying in the late afternoon sun dozing. Quietly he sat down and watched the horizon until the warmth from the sun caused him to drift off to sleep.

The Royal Tahitian

Out in the Pacific Ocean

01745 Romeo

Mac awoke with a start. She was still asleep on the balcony but now the sun was sinking in the sky and the breeze over the ocean was getting cooler. Looking over at Harm who was curled up in the chair fast asleep, Mac smiled. He had had a long day and she hadn't helped much, but his antics were rather funny. Standing she went inside and grabbed the light weight cotton blanket from the end of the bed and turned back to cover Harm when a soft knock stopped her.

"Come in." She called softly. She then stepped out and quickly laid the blanket over Harm and tucked in the edges. She went back inside and then remembered she had to let whomever it was in. She opened the door to see Bud and Harriet standing there.

"Hello ma'am are you ready to go to dinner it's almost six." Harriet asked.

"Dinner…Oh dinner! Harriet come in I'm sorry I guess we lost track of time. Harm's still asleep, let me go wake him up." Mac opened they door wider and ushered the suspicious Roberts into the small sitting area then she went out onto the balcony and gently shook Harm.

"Hey Harm wake up we got to go." Mac cooed. 

"Alright Sweetheart I'll be up in a minute." Harm muttered he was still half dreaming and thought the Mac that he was talking to was the Mac that he was married to in his dreams.

"Okay lover boy come on I'm hungry and I'm sure Bud and Harriet are too."

"What are Bud and Harriet doing here?" Then it occurred to him where he was and he sat straight up almost falling out of the chair.

"Come on let's go, and thank goodness it's a casual night and we are going up to the Sunrise deck to eat at the cafe there." Mac filled him as she folded the blanket and stretched a bit. Stepping inside Harm blinked and adjusted his eyes to the light before seeing Bud and Harriet grinning at each other. They had heard what Harm had said and had taken it at face value. Harm quickly ran a comb through his short hair while Mac fixed her makeup. They both then alongside the Roberts left for dinner.

The Sunrise Café

The four of them sat around at the small lamp lit table conversing softly while they waited on their dinner.

"According to the itinerary we are going to reach Papeete at around nine am. And then Bud and I are going on a tour of the island do you want to come along, or do you have something else planned?" Harriet prompted.

"Of course I will come along it would be really fun and I don't know when I might come back to Tahiti so why not. How about you Harm?"

"Sure, that's fine just as long as you're there." Harm stated absentmindedly. He was more focused on the waitress carrying their food.

"Harm when you've put your eyes back in we can plan tomorrow's events."

"Mac my eyes are in and I was listening I'm just hungry and that blonde just happens to have a veggie burger calling my name." Harm stated. 

Mac rolled her eyes, but was surprised when Harm was right. The blonde waitress brought their food over and set Harm's veggie burger in front of him with a sickeningly sweet smile and then sat Mac's steak down in front of her. She then set down the Roberts fish and walked off swaying her hips a little too much for Mac's liking. She pursed her lips and began to cut her steak with a purpose. She knew Harm wasn't looking at the food on the tray and she couldn't help but be jealous and protective it was in her nature.

They ate in almost silence Mac and Harriet occasionally commented on the food or bout what they were going to do the next day. Before they knew it they had finished their meal and it was going on eight o'clock. Mac carefully folded her napkin and set it on the table and leaned back in the plush chair. Harm and Bud had ordered a cobbler and were still eating and Harriet had bustled off to find a restroom. She still didn't have her sea stomach yet and the seasickness came back. Mac didn't see how you could get sick when you were laying in bed was really the only time you could feel the ship moving.

When Harriet returned she said to them,

"Well the fish didn't quite agree with me so I think I will turn in."

"Goodnight Harriet and I hope you feel better tomorrow." Mac said. Bud rose and left with Harriet and Harm and Mac sat there for a minute before Harm sighed,

"Well we should turn in too I think. After all we have a busy day ahead of us." Mac nodded. They gave their ship board credit card to the waitress and she rang it up and then they were on their way back to suite 19.

30min. later

Harm climbed in beside Mac in the bed and turned off the lamp.

"Hey Mac,"

"Yes Harm."

"How are we going to get at Bud and Harriet?"

"I don't know I haven't really thought about it. I sleep on it and see what I come up with. Now goodnight Harm."

"Hey Mac,"

"What Harm?"

"Umm… goodnight. Sweet dreams."

"You too… Darling." Mac teased back softly and rolling over she closed her eyes and fell asleep quickly leaving Harm laying there confused in the dark.


	7. Motorcycles and Softies

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update! I had writer's block but it has left me and I have now delivered this part to you. Please enjoy it and I would appreciate feedback of all kinds!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Royal Tahitian

Out in the Pacific Ocean

0800 Romeo

Day 3

Harm and Mac both awoke to the sound of a sharp knock at the door.

"Ugh, that had better not be the Roberts." Mac groaned and climbed out of the bed. She walked over to the door in her pjs and tousle haired opened the door. Harm eased up behind her and stood next to her and they looked expectantly at the young steward standing before them. It was a minute before the young woman spoke in a slightly shaky voice,

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Rabb. I just wanted to inform you that we will be docking in Papeete in about an hour."

"Thank you umm…" Harm paused.

"Oh sorry sir, I'm Mary Carson and I will be serving as yours and the Roberts steward for the remainder of this cruise."

"Well then Ms. Carson thank you for letting us know." Harm gave her a soft smile and she seemed to relax a bit before she said,

"Well sir I need to attend to other passengers so if you will excuse me." Mary turned on her heel and quickly left Harm and Mac standing in the doorway.

"Well she certainly is a bag of nerves isn't she?" Mac said as she shut the door. 

"Yea, but we can't try to figure her out we have to get ready remember. Do you want to shower first or should I?" Harm asked. Mac stepped over to the bathroom and just before she shut the door she commented,

"I'll go first so see if you can round up some coffee Sweetheart." Harm stared at the door for a minute confused.

"Sweetheart? Where did that come from?" He said to himself as he dialed room service. In minutes there was a man at the door holding a coffeepot and two cups. Harm took them and tipping the man closed the door again. Sitting down on the loveseat he poured himself a cup and sipping it waited on Mac.

In 20 minutes Mac emerged from the bathroom in a robe that was tied loosely and bending over she picked up the pot off the table and poured a cup of coffee carefully. Harm watched her over the rim of his cup admiring her precision.

"Are you going to shower or not Flyboy?"

"Uh yes just thinking. I'll see you in a bit."

"Don't get lost!" Mac called to him from the love seat.

By the time Harm had finished in the shower Mac was already dressed and waiting to do her makeup.

"Hey you done yet?" She asked knocking softly.

"Yes, it's all yours." Harm opened the door. He was wearing the other robe, which was a little small. He rubbed a towel over his hair and stepped aside to let her in. Mac set all her makeup out and was applying mascara when Harm returned pulling a shirt over his head.

"Mac what is the point of putting that stuff on? You're beautiful enough already."

"Why thank you Harm but I guess it's just a habit and it makes me feel feminine."

"Are you doubting that you're a woman, Mac? Because from what I see there is no reason to doubt you are one." Harm's eyes gave her the once over. What he said was true she looked very feminine to him with her heeled sandals and knee length beige skirt and rose colored v-neck blouse.

"Well Harm I do believe that is the nicest thing you have ever…Ouch! Stupid mascara!" Mac had just poked herself in the eye with the mascara brush. Harm laughed and turning away said,

"See what I mean? Way too much trouble now come on let's go be tourists."

Mac finished her mascara and screwing the cap back on sighed,

"Whatever you say…Baby." Harm stopped dead.

"Excuse me? What did you say?"

"I said 'whatever you say Baby.' Didn't you hear me?"

"Oh I heard you alright. It's just you've been doing that all morning and last night too."

"Doing what?"

"Calling me Darling, Sweetheart and now Baby. What gives?"

"Well here's the short version. First last night when you were sleeping on the balcony and I woke you up you said 'Alright Sweetheart I'll be up in a minute.' And then this morning we were a married couple. So it's only fitting, I suppose."

"Since when have we been married?"

"Like I said since this morning." Mac shrugged, picking up her purse. Harm then put two and two together and laughed at not seeing it before.

"Okay I get it, but if you're going to be doing that let me in on it first. Now that we're on the subject of tricks what about the Robert's?"

"Well let's start here and we can think of it as we go along." Mac took Harm's hand and entwined her fingers in his and they walked out the door and down the hall to the Roberts suite. Harm knocked softly and immediately Harriet appeared as happy and as bubbly as ever.

"Good morning sir, ma'am. We're almost ready. Come on Bud let's go!" Harriet directed her attention to Bud who was rummaging around his suitcase.

"Okay, just a minute! I can't find my other shoe!" Bud called. Harriet rolled her eyes and turning around and doing a quick scan of the room located it right next to the door. Bud smiled and said thankfully giving her a kiss on the cheek,

"Thank you what would I do without you?"

"Not much." Harriet joked. Harm and Mac smiled and the Roberts joined them in the hall. They walked to the main deck and stood conversing quietly waiting to get off the ship.

"Ladies and gentlemen may I briefly have your attention. We will shortly allowing you get off the ship but before we do there are just a couple rules. First that you need to beck back on the ship by 9:00 p.m. Second have fun!" Everyone then formed a line and within minutes the foursome was blinking in the bright tropical sunlight. They descended the gangway were greeted by beautiful Tahitian women who placed brightly colored leis around their necks and welcomed them to Tahiti. When that was done locals showing off their wares suddenly bombarded them. They gave in and spent a good half hour just browsing though the mass of booths and carts not buying much but doing a lot of looking. Mac and Harriet looked and looked and Harm and Bud just stood beside them just watching them chatter about various items. 

"When you ladies finish up we need to go get the… well Harriet how are we getting around the island?" Harm asked looking at his watch.

"Oh sir stop worrying, we're on vacation and besides we don't have to pick up the motorcycles for another half hour." Harriet stated matter of factly.

"Harriet? Motorcycles? Why not a car?" Harm asked. Mac answered him instead.

"Harm motorcycles are much cooler and besides haven't you always wanted to ride one?" Harm nodded. He did and he had ridden them before and would gladly do it again. He didn't voice this because he didn't want to disappoint Mac.

Twenty five minutes later, they left the dockside bazaar and headed across the crowed street to a small rental shop that had row after row of motorcycles and mopeds and other motorized vehicles. Harriet approached the man standing in the shade of a palm tree.

"Hello we reserved two bikes for today."

"Name?"

"Roberts"

"Ah yes I have them right here." The man spoke with a light French accent. They followed him to two shiny red bikes on the front row. He explained the basic operation of the bikes and ten after running inside returned juggling four helmets. He handed one to each of them and they fastened them on snuggly.

"So when do we need these back?" Harriet inquired.

"Whenever ma'am we are very laid back here. Oh and for the best tour of the island just follow this road for a mile or two and then turn left and that road circles all the way around the island" Harriet nodded her thanks and climbed on one of the bikes behind Bud who started it up slowly. Harm straddled the bike and did the same, before saying loudly to Mac,

"Hey you gonna' get on or not."

"Yes Harm. I knew there was a reason I wasn't going to wear a skirt today." She muttered as she with a little more difficulty climbed on.

"Ready Bud?" Harm called.

"Yes sir, let's go!" Bud revved the engine and pulled out onto the street Harm revved the engine and stepped on the accelerator which caused Mac to wrap her arms tightly around his waist. She was a little nervous, motorcycles were a new thing to her and she had a death grip on Harm's waist. Harm smiled, it was nice to know that Mac was nervous and maybe even afraid and relying on him for a change. They sped down the road behind Bud and Harriet and just like the man said the turn off was a couple miles down the road. Bud made the turn slowly whereas Harm made it sharp and fast. Mac's manicured nails dug into his skin, but slowly relaxed as he eased his foot off the accelerator. Mac snuggled into Harm's back as they drove down the smooth road, she didn't loosen her grip though. She looked out at the ocean on one side and the small houses and villas that lined the road. 

It was so pleasant and peaceful and the warm wind blowing around her made it even better. Harm was just happy to be out in the fresh tropical air without anything to worry about with the ocean all around him and DC hundreds of miles away. He pulled up alongside Bud and Harriet and they drove next to the other for twenty minutes before Mac tapped his helmet.

"Yes?" He shouted over his shoulder.

Mac shouted back and pointed to the left.

"A beach! Let's stop!" Harm nodded in agreement and motioned to Bud with one hand who acknowledged him with a nod. They slowed down and parking the bikes on the side of the road and removing their sandals and helmets walked onto the warm sand. It felt good under Mac's feet. She hadn't felt sand since she was in Australia and liked the feel of it. She watched Bud and Harriet walk hand in hand and strongly wished to do the same with Harm. Harm was faster on the draw and a little more daring too. He put an arm around her waist and started to pull her along.

"Hey Harm is this part of the plan?" She asked him.

"Yes, I suppose."

"What do you mean you 'suppose' is it or isn't it?"

"Fine it is then okay, now can we just enjoy this?" What Harm said wasn't even close to the truth. He just needed her near him but if she wanted to believe that it was part of their plan to get back at the Roberts then she could he wouldn't object. He was pulled out of his reverie as they walked along by Mac slipping her hand in his back pocket. He tried to ignore it but decided that two could play that game. He slowly slid his hand down so it was on her hips and than taking the plunge his stuck his hand into her back pocket. Mac jumped slightly at his touch and couldn't bite back a teasing comment and looking at him over the rim of her sunglasses she said,

"You trying to fondle me Sailor? Because if you are I will report you and I happen to know a very good lawyer."

"No just playing along." Harm replied looking into her brown eyes over his sunglasses. They stopped and held their gaze for a minute trying to read what the other was thinking.

A few paces ahead of them Harriet stopped and looked over her shoulder at them and she whispered to Bud,

"Look it's only been three days and their already clinging to each other like newly weds."

Bud took a quick look and replied,

"Wow your right. They are clingy but really I never thought them the mushy types, but go figure." They shrugged and continued walking, the surf softly hitting their ankles.

Harm and Mac were standing there staring at each other ankle deep in the surf. Harm realizing what this must look like, then shook his head and sighed,

"Let's keep walking shall we. We don't want them to think we ditched them."

"Okay." Mac nodded and they walked on in the early afternoon sun. They still kept their arms around each other neither wanting to lose the contact.

The walked the length of the beach and once again met up with Harriet and Bud and they climbed back on the bikes and continued down the road. The road curved away from the ocean and trailed through deep jungle. There was green everywhere and there seemed to be a strange yet peaceful silence hanging over it. Mac now was relaxed and casually leaning her head against his back. They continued down the road for a few hours stopping occasionally to take in the sights and the waterfalls and the exotic flowers. 

By four o'clock they decided to turn back and after the couple hours or so drive they were pulling back into the rental place. Climbing off their motorcycle Harriet smiled and said pulling off her helmet,

"Well that was a ton of fun! What did you think ma'am?"

"I thought it was wonderful, I enjoyed it so much. I'm sure that the boys enjoyed it too." Mac stated undoing her helmet and joining Harriet. They ran their fingers through their matted hair and Mac pulled at her skirt which had been riding up all afternoon.

"Yep we sure did." Harm and Bud chorused. They then quickly walked inside and paid the man and returned the helmets. Then joining the ladies debated what to do next.

"I say let's get something to eat. I'm starved!" Mac chided.

"Your always hungry aren't you Mac?" She nodded.

"That sounds good to me, I could really go for some food considering we skipped lunch." Harriet piped up.

"Well Bud we can't argue with that can we?" Harm said as the walked across the empty street and onto the sidewalk. Bud shrugged and looking around saw a small restaurant that looked good so he pointed it out and the walked in.

Immediately a hostess greeted them.

"Good day, table for four?"

"Yes, that would be great." Bud agreed and followed the woman to a table in the back that looked out over the ocean. The restaurant was open air and small birds pecked the ground looking for food scraps. Harm pulled out Mac's chair for her and once she was sitting down he did the same. Bud followed suit and they picked up their menus.

"I don't know what half of this stuff is. What the heck is Ahi and I'm not even going to try and pronounce that one." Harm stated after a few minutes. Mac rolled her eyes and said,

"Well Harm Ahi is a kind of tuna and that there… well is duck."

"Oh, well aren't we Miss Information." Harm teased lightly. He continued to look at the menu and figured out what most everything was. By then the waitress arrived and asked for their order.

"Let's see I think I'll have the smoked herring with lemon sauce and a glass of water." Mac ordered first.

"That sounds good to me how about you Bud." Harriet stated and when Bud nodded they placed theirs and then looked at Harm.

"I'll have the grilled Ahi and a Coke." Harm closed the menu and handed it to the woman who walked off with their order.

"Sir I thought you were a vegetarian?"

"I am Bud but why not splurge once in awhile. I'm not one of those extremists I'll eat white meat occasionally." Harm explained. Bud seemed satisfied with that answer and sat back and watched the ocean.

"So Harriet, how do you think little AJ is surviving with the Admiral?" Mac asked.

"I don't know ma'am but considering that I haven't gotten any calls or messages I would assume that everything is going well. I just don't want to come home to a little Navy Seal when I get back."

"Harriet I don't think the Admiral would ever do that. He really is a huge softie. Him and AJ are probably getting along just fine. The Admiral is probably having a blast." Harm snorted at this comment. Thinking of the Admiral, as a 'softie' was a little outrageous.

"Mac I don't think the Admiral is as soft as you think. Need I remind you of the countless times he has yelled at us?"

"No Harm you don't but that is beside the point." Mac sighed. They all sat in silence for another ten minutes watching the sun sink lower in the sky, when their food arrived. They continued eating in silence. Mac occasionally sliding wistful glances at Harm while he ate, Harm pretended not to notice. Bud and Harriet did note this and smiled. They finished dinner and dessert almost two hours later. 

Getting up from the table they headed back towards the ship. Harm and Mac walked close together their hands occasionally brushed and they couldn't help but feel the electricity that shot through them. They slowly climbed the gangway all of them not wanting the day to end. Bud and Harriet once on board decided that they would make a quick trip to the computer lounge and send an email for little AJ via the Admiral. Harm and Mac were left standing in the hall alone.

"So Mac what do you want to do?" Harm asked softly.

"I don't know Harm…" she yawned, "maybe we should go back to the suite I'm a little sleepy."

"Okay whatever you say Marine, but I have to ask isn't it a little early for bed."

"No Harm it's 2059 and we had a long day. That ride wiped me out and now that I have a full stomach, well it's bedtime." Mac yawned again and leaned her head on Harm's shoulder as they walked. When they reached the suite Harm was practically carrying her.

"Hey Ninja-Girl we're here let's get you in."

"Okay." Mac walked drowsily in and flopped down on the bed.

"Not so fast Mac you still have to change into your pjs."

"You do it for me like you always do." She moaned rolling over.

"Okay whatever you say Mac now let's get your sandals off."

"The prosecutions go in one pile and the defenses go in that one." Mac babbled half asleep. Harms stopped taking off her sandals and smiled she thought about work all the time or almost all the time. Leaving her on the bed still dressed he striped down to his boxers and then brushed his teeth when he finished Mac was in a deep sleep. She was curled up on top of the sheets. Harm pulled back the sheets on one side of the bed and gently lifted her and set her down again underneath the sheets. She moaned softly and then rolling over fell back to sleep. Harm climbed in beside her and turned off the lamp. He stared at her in the moonlight. He was amazed at how peaceful she looked. There was no trace of the gung-ho marine that he saw during the day, just the wonderful woman that needed care and protection sometimes. She was his Sarah or so he liked to hope.

"Goodnight Sarah." Harm whispered softly, he then closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep.


	8. Disadvantages and Sunburns

Author's Note: Here is part nine. This will be the last part for about a week or so because I'm going on vacation. This part is fairly long and I hope that you really enjoy it. Please feel free to give all manner of feedback and if you give me your e-mail I will send back a thank you. Well I suppose I should shut up now or you will never get to read it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Royal Tahitian

Out in the Pacific Ocean

0900 Romeo

Day 6

Harm and Mac's days had fallen into somewhat of a routine, they got up at eight when Mary came and woke them then they got ready for the day and after meeting Bud and Harriet for breakfast the planned out the days events. Today the ship was still in route to Bora-Bora so they had to stay on the ship. At breakfast that morning Harriet said,

"I know what we should do today, ma'am, we should go to the poolside and just spend the day out in the sun. My tan is coming along okay but I think a few a hours in a pool chair might help it."

"Harriet that is a fabulous idea. I could also finish my book. Well now that we know what we're going to do what about the boys." Mac looked pointedly at Harm.

"I don't know Bud what do you want to do?" Harm shrugged.

"I don't know sir, I suppose we could go swimming too, we aren't going to get much of a chance for a while in DC." Bud figured,

"Okay then on today's schedule we book some serious pool time. We meet out on the pool deck at eleven o'clock sound good." Harm concluded. They all nodded their agreement and finished breakfast. Harm and Mac left the table their hands intertwined leaving Bud and Harriet to think that their plan was working.

"So Mac do you want to go for a run?"

"Harm what are you smoking we just ate and where do you run on a ship?"

"Okay your right how about a walk instead?"

"That will do but we have one hour and twenty nine minutes before we need to get ready to meet Bud and Harriet." Mac reminded him. They took the elevator to the main promenade and began their walk. Their hands were still intertwined as they walked the feeling was so natural that they almost forgot that it was supposed to be a sham. When they reached the bow they stopped and stared at the midmorning horizon.

"Oh Harm it's so beautiful…ohh and look at the dolphins!" Mac exclaimed pointing down to the water. She was leaning on the railing just watching the dolphins swim and do tricks in front of the ship.

"Have you ever seen dolphins before Mac?"

"Only in books, I've never even been to Sea World." She stated simply and continued to study the dolphins intensely. Harm added that statement to his list of things he was going to do with her someday. They stood there for a while longer before finishing the remainder of the walk around the deck. They made it around in one hour and twenty-five minutes. Quickly they headed back to suite nineteen and with a few minutes to kill lounged on the couch plotting.

"Harm tomorrow night is the formal I say we launch an all out romantic assault." Mac stated.

"Okay and how exactly are we planning on doing that?"

"We go the whole nine yards, staring at each other from across the table, dancing just a little too close and maybe even a kiss or two." Mac commanded. Harm nodded his agreement then stepped over to the small chest of drawers a pulled out his swim trunks.

"Alright, Mac let's continue this later I want to go swimming. Do you want to change out here or in the bathroom?"

"The bathroom is fine, you go ahead." Mac said from the couch not even looking up, from the book she held in her hands.

"Well aren't you going to start or are you going to sit here and watch me." Harm inquired.

"Oh come on you haven't got anything I haven't seen before." Mac replied casually.

"You know Mac sometimes you can really be strange and you never cease to amaze me." Harm said taking off his shirt. Mac kept her eyes on the book despite how difficult it was to not sneak a peek. Harm changed quickly and stood there watching Mac's face turn redder by the second.

"Mac are you blushing?"

"No."

"Well you certainly aren't sun burned."

"Look Harm why don't you go check and see if the Roberts are ready yet. I'll meet up with you in a few."

"Okay see you later Marine." Harm walked out the door. He had pulled his T-shirt back on so he could walk down the hall. He knocked softly on the door and Bud answered it. He was ready to go as well but Harriet was on the phone. Harm could hear snippets of the conversation while Bud was grabbing a beach towel.

"…Okay… Yes…All right sounds good…Yes they are just leaving…"

"Harm decided to ignore it and when Bud had located a towel they left Harriet and headed to the pool by themselves.

Outdoor Pool Deck

10 minutes later

Harm and Bud were swimming laps in the Olympic sized pool when Mac and Harriet stepped out onto the sun filled deck. They pulled up chairs right up next to the pool. Mac sat down and immediately cracked opened her book. Harriet watched Bud for a minute before doing the same.

"Hey Bud have you seen…wow!" Harm didn't finish his question his eyes had fallen on Mac. He stared at her. Her legs were long, smooth and slender they were perfect in his mind except for, under closer inspection a small scar on her thigh. His eyes took in her small black bikini that he noted covered what was only necessary. They then drifted up her figure and he looked past the cleavage that would have made, even monks drool, he looked at her face her sunglasses covered her eyes but he could see the concentration on her face as she intently read. How her lips were pursed in that cute,

"Hello! Earth to the Commander! Are you listening?" Bud waved a hand in front of Harm's face.

"Uh what?"

"Apparently not, sir what has gotten into you lately? You stare keep staring at the Colonel like I stare at Harriet sometimes. You might want to get rid of that grin sir before she sees you." Bud stated and then continued to swim. Harm treaded water for another minute before he resumed swimming. He kept glancing up every once and a while to look at Mac again. When he and Bud had swam enough laps to have crossed the English Channel or so it seemed to them. They climbed out of the pool and Harm stood over Mac dripping wet.

"Excuse me your in my sun…" Mac paused when she looked up to see who's shadow was putting her into the shade. She looked at Harm who was covered in water. His swim trunks she was sure had sunk down to past the regulation level and she could see his six pack and strong chest and arms. She had seen him plenty of times without his shirt on but maybe the salt water was getting to her.

"What are you reading there Mac?" He asked innocently smiling. The look on her face was classic. Over the top of her sunglasses he saw her wide eyes and her slightly red face. She shut her book and responded,

"Oh, nothing just a sappy romance novel, see?" She held up the book so he could see the cover. On it was a man in dress whites kissing a woman that slightly resembled Mac.

"Well go figure. I never saw you as the romantic type Mac."

"Well there's a lot of things you don't see me as." She muttered back under her breath. Harm pretended not to hear her and flopped down on the chair next to her. He closed his eye and quickly dozed off.

As Harm slept the pool had emptied out since it was around lunchtime. Mac put her book down on the deck and rolling over so she was on her stomach untied her bikini so she wouldn't have a tan line. She soon too nodded off in the warm afternoon sun.

"Sir, sir wake up!" Bud hissed into his ear. Harm jerked awake abruptly. Bud was holding a finger to his lips to warn him to be quiet.

"What's the deal Bud? Where did everyone go?"

"They all went to lunch sir, but we will have to get some later besides now is the perfect time." Bud gestured to Mac and Harriet who were both sleeping with their tops undone.

"Perfect time to do what exactly Bud?"  
"We should dunk them sir!"

"No way Bud! Could you imagine what Mac would do to me? No I won't do it! No way!"

"Please it will be fun sir and we'll tie their tops before we do it anyway."

"Oh fine Bud let's do it and I must say you have got some serious guts lieutenant."

"Thank you sir now hurry." Bud strode over to Harriet and loosely tied her top back on. Harm did the same, but just as he was finishing Mac murmured "Harm what are you doing… that tickles."

"Nothing Mac just go back to sleep." Harm cooed softly, taking off her sunglasses. He then lightly stepped around to the end of the chair and pulled it so it was right at the edge of the pool. Bud did the same and then they walked to the other end of the chairs and Harm gave a nod.

"Time to take a swim Ladies!" Harm shouted then lifted Mac's chair and dumped her into the pool Bud did the same thing to Harriet. They both hit the water and when Mac came back up to the surface her hair was plastered against her face and she yelled.

"HARM! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She wiped the hair from in front of her eyes out of the way glared at him. Harm smiled with a hand behind his back,

"Not without this you won't." He pulled his hand from behind his back. In it was her sopping wet black bikini top. It had come off when she had fallen in and he had scooped it out of the water.

"Harm would you kindly give that back to me before anyone sees?" Mac asked icily sinking down lower into the pool to cover herself. She was extremely red in the face and was looking very uncomfortable. Harm had sympathy and replied,

"Well I suppose I could we don't want to see a Marine at a disadvantage, but might I ask where your tattoo is first."

"Let's just that my hands are serving as the reason your not seeing it. Now give me back my top." Mac snapped. Harm dropped the top into the water and Mac quickly snatched it. She hastily tied it back on and then looked at Bud and Harriet who were now conversing quietly on the deck.

"Now help me out would you?" Harm held out a hand to her, which she gladly took then when she was half way out she got an idea. Quickly and before Harm could stop her she took a hold of his swim trunks with one hand and with the other that was still in his hand she pulled and Harm fell face first into the pool. Bud and Harriet turned at the source of the splash.

"Who's at the disadvantage now, Sailor." Mac said holding up his swim trunks, which were still in her hand just without Harm in them. Harm turned the brightest shade of crimson and hurriedly surrendered,

"I am now can I have them back? This is really embarrassing."

"Only if you tell me who's bright idea it was to dump me in the pool, and if I like what I hear I just might give them back." Mac reasoned.

"It was Bud's idea."

"I don't believe you."

"Honestly it was, the lieutenant can back me up can't you." Harm looked at Bud. Bud looked innocent and lied,

"Sir as I recall it was your idea and after all you are the senior officer."

"Damn! All right fine it was me now could I have them back? Please Mac."

"Now before I give them back I have one last question. When I say jump what do you say?"

"How high." Harm sighed this was really hurting his pride and Mac knew it but she wanted him eating out of her hand.

"Very good Flyboy you learn quickly. Here you go." She handed them to him and swam over to the other end of the pool. Harm put them on in the water. He didn't want to risk being seen and once he had he swam up behind Mac and grabbed her around the waist as she was climbing out and pulled her back in.

"Hey don't do that! You scared me! Now let me go!" Mac was squirming in his arms, but it was no use. Finally she gave up and sat there with her arms crossed and pouting while Harm held her. After a minute or two he said,

"I'll let you go on one condition, that you never ever to that to me again."

"Okay fine just let go of me!" Harm did as instructed and tossed her into the water and swam in the opposite direction.

"Hey Harm you weren't lying were you?" She called to him as she climbed out and sat on the warm deck. It took him a minute to finish his lap and come over.

"Nope, I wasn't lying. Seriously Bud suggested it and I just went along for the ride. I do have to admit it was kind of funny to see you get wet and lose your top. I rather enjoyed it." Harm said coming up to sit beside her on the deck. By now a few people and the even smaller number of children aboard were returning to the pool. Mac watched a small dark haired boy play at the shallow end for awhile with a look of longing on her face that Harm quickly spotted.

"He sure is a cute one isn't he?" He said casually he had been watching the same boy she was and wondering.

"Yea and just think we could have one like him someday." Mac said absentmindedly.

"So your still on for AJ's fifth birthday then." Harm asked turning to look at her. She looked up at him and nodded sheepishly smiling,

"It's good to know I have something to look forward too. Thanks Mac." Harm said quickly giving her a wet hug, which she returned, but when her hands touched his back he winced slightly. Pulling away she asked,

"Harm what's wrong?"

"Just a sunburn nothing big." He shrugged.

"Turn around." Harm did as he was told and Mac laughed.

"Harm your back is as red as the lobster I had for dinner last night! I told you that you should have worn sunscreen."

"No you didn't." He protested.

"I didn't say it in so many words but you are old enough to do it yourself. Come on let's go back to the suite and put some aloe on this or it will start to peel and I'm not going to sleep with someone who is shedding skin like a lizard." Mac teased, standing up. Harm followed suit and they began to walk back towards Bud and Harriet who were still lounging on the poolside. Harm and Mac looked at each other and then to Bud and Harriet. Then they pushed both the Roberts in. Laughing while they sputtered water, Mac said through giggles, 

"That's for putting us in a room together." Harm put an arm around Mac's waist just to get the Roberts to think there was a double meaning then picked up Mac's book, sunglasses and Harm's T-shirt they kept walking, leaving the Roberts in the pool with huge smiles on their faces.

*=*=*=*

The Royal Tahitian

Out in the Pacific Ocean

1425 Romeo

Suite 19

"Ouch! Mac that hurts! Stop it!" Harm snapped squirming under her touch.

"Oh quit whining you big baby and hold still!" She snapped back. Mac was trying to get the Aloe on his sunburned back and wasn't having much success. When they had gotten back Mac and Harm had showered and now Harm was on his stomach on the bed with Mac straddling him and trying to rub in the Aloe.

"I told you not to take a hot shower that it would cause it to burn but no, don't listen to your partner." Mac said and rubbed in the lotion quickly so that he wouldn't move again, but she must have found a really burned spot because when she ran her hands over it Harm yelled,

"SHIT! That hurts!" He jumped up and sent Mac tumbling to the floor.

"Harm all I'm trying to do is rub in lotion not kill you! For god sake lay down, hold still and suck it up!" She said standing up.

"NO Mac! I'm not going to let you do that it hurts too much."

"Fine Harm have it your way but I'm going to finish even if I have to tie you down." Mac said wiping off the excess on her slightly pink skin and reaching into her suitcase pulled out two silk scarves.

"Mac you aren't serious are you?"

"You bet you're six I'm serious now get on that rack." She motioned to the bed; Harm obediently laid down on his stomach again and waited with a smug look on his face. Mac carefully tied a scarf to each of his wrists and then tied them to the headboard.

"There now I'll be done in a minute, okay." She straddled him once more and continued. He only flinched under her touch and tried really hard not to say anything while she worked. Within another minute she was done. Getting up she untied him and folding the scarves and placing them back in the suitcase.

"See now it wasn't that hard was it? Now lay still and wait for ten minutes or so and then you can put your shirt back on."

"Yes mom." He remarked sarcastically and then added a little more gently. "Could you order some food I'm hungry."

"Of course. A salad for you?" Harm nodded and Mac picked up the telephone and dialed room service,

"Hello this is umm… Mrs. Rabb in Suite 19 would you please send up a cheese burger a salad and two Cokes… In five minutes…Thank you…bye." She hung up and then sat on the bed next to Harm.

"So we're married again huh?" Harm asked.

"Well what was I supposed to say. That I was your mistress?"

"No that would have been very inappropriate, because you're not my mistress." Harm said softly.

"Thank you Harm but I will say your previous girlfriends thought otherwise." Mac said.

"They said that to you?"

"No but they were certainly thinking it." Mac said flatly. Not wanting to continue the subject. At that exact moment there was a sharp knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Mac said jumping up and rushing to the door. She opened it and saw Mary standing there smiling.

"Hello Mrs. Rabb did you miss lunch again? Yes Mary we did. You don't usually do room service do you?"

"No ma'am not usually but I was bored so I took it off the regular guy's hands."

"Well come on in and set it down on the table." Mac opened the door wider and let Mary in. She walked past Harm and set it on the coffee table.

"Good afternoon Mr. Rabb." Mary said to Harm politely.

"You too." Harm said half-heartedly. Mary looked a little puzzled. Usually when she was here to see them they were up and energetic.

"Sunburn." Mac mouthed. Mary nodded that she understood and quickly announced her leave.

"Well ma'am, sir enjoy your late lunch and I will see you tomorrow morning when we dock in Bora-Bora.' She quickly left Harm and Mac to eat.

When she was gone Mac said,

"Well Harm you can get up in a few minutes can you wait to eat?" 

"No Mac, not when it's sitting right there in front of me." He remarked. Mac rolled her eyes and picked up the salad and a fork. She then sat down on the floor next to the bed and getting a forkful of 'rabbit food' on the fork ordered,

"Harm open your mouth."

"Why?"

"Well you wanted to eat right away didn't you, so I'm going to feed you."

"Your not serious are…" Mac didn't let him finish she put the bite in his mouth and forced him to chew and swallow.

"Mmm that was good." Harm said.

"Which part? The salad or the fact that I'm feeding you?"

"Both, but as much as I would like you to continue can I get up now?"

"Yes Harm." Harm sat up slowly, and immediately took the salad from Mac and began to eat it. Politely but with a purpose. Mac moved over to the couch and picked up her burger off the plate and ate it quickly. She had forgotten how hungry she was and the burger tasted good. Popping the last of it in her mouth she licked her fingers and then downed her Coke. Harm was still eating and she watched him for a minute while he finished. When he did he looked up at her and laughed.

"What is so funny, Sailor?"

"You have ketchup on your face. You certainly are a messy eater." Harm handed her a napkin, which she quickly used to wipe her face. When she looked at him again she noted that she wasn't the only messy eater. Harm had ranch dressing on his cheek. She decided she would try something a little different to get it off his cheek.

"Hey Harm do you mind if I kissed you?"

"What did you say?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"Why? Wait I don't want to know. Go ahead it can't hurt anything." Harm shrugged. Heck he might even enjoy it. Mac walked over and leaning over placed kiss on his cheek. Just enough to get the dressing off his cheek. Then she straightened and taking the room service tray set it outside the door.

"That was it?" Harm asked puzzled when she stepped back inside.

"And you were expecting a Top Gun 'Take My Breath Away' scene. Yes that was it."

"Umm well I will admit it was slightly strange and awfully random, but I was a little surprised that you…" Harm stood and pulled his shirt back on, gingerly, even though the burn didn't hurt much anymore.

"So what are we doing tonight?" He asked Mac who was lounging on the bed.

"Well I don't know. Bud and Harriet are going to the dinner theater and it's too late too get tickets so we're on our own tonight."

"Oh well then I say we go to dinner in the main restaurant and meet some of our fellow passengers." Harm suggested. Mac nodded her agreement and kicking off her shoes settled in for a nap.


	9. Capitan's Wings and Wedding Rings

Author's Note:

Here it is part ten I hope you enjoy it. This one is really just some detail that will reveal its purpose in the end. It also provides a change in pace and I felt like writing it. I sincerely hope that it will keep you entertained for a little bit it's not really long. (I also have a violin audition to practice for). I am also trying to start another story as you (if you read my bio). So it is taking up some time. I expect to have part eleven up by Thursday I don't want to keep you waiting for too long. Anyway I really need to shut my mouth so you can read this. Feedback is always appreciated and feel free to correct any thing wrong you find. Okay I am really going to shut up now. (Puts hand over mouth to emphasize.)

**********************

The Royal Tahitian

Out in the Pacific Ocean

1800 Romeo

The Odyssey Restaurant

Harm and Mac sat at one of the tables for six along with another family.

"Good evening, I'm Harmon Rabb and this is my," Harm paused thinking carefully about his next words, "My wife Sarah. Do you mind if we join you?" He finished quickly. Mac looked at him surprised that he didn't tell the truth or be at least half way honest.

"Of course have a seat. This is my wife Teresa and I'm Jim Carson and these are our children David and Catherine." The man introduced them. Mac looked at the boy named David and realized that he was the boy from the pool earlier and the girl he was playing with was his sister. Harm noticed too, deciding to continue the conversation asked,

"So what do you do for a living Jim."

"I'm a captain in the Navy. I mostly spend my time pushing papers at the Pentagon and my wife is in administrative at the Pentagon. How about you?"

"I'm Navy as well sir, but Mac umm I mean Sarah is in the Marines. We work at JAG HQ in Falls Church." Harm said a little more formally than he normally would.

"Well I'll be damned, but hey lighten up, no sirs and all that we're all on vacation and not in uniform. Now you said your JAG. You too wouldn't happen to be the same people as Comm. Rabb and Col. Mackenzie that Chegwidden talks about all the time?"

"I'm afraid so Jim the very same. He doesn't really talk about us that much does he?" Mac asked.

"Oh all the time, why for instance when he was in that meeting a couple of weeks ago…" Teresa interjected but stopped when a waiter approached them. They went ahead and placed their orders and then Mac decided to change the subject.

"Teresa your children are darlings, how did you teach them to have such good manners?"

"Why thank you Sarah, but they aren't always this well behaved. When they meet new people they are a little shy."

"I'm not Mommy!" David boasted. He then said,

"Ma'am I saw you at the pool today." He said to Mac he added to Harm, "And you too sir. You can swim really fast and it was funny when you pushed those other people into the pool." David giggled and Catherine who was right next to Mac piped up, 

"Well I didn't think it was funny but I thought when you guys hugged it was cute." Catherine blushed slightly and Teresa smiled.

"Ma'am I like your hair it's really pretty." Catherine said to Mac.

"Thank you I like yours too. How old are you?"

"Six and one half, and my brother is seven. How old are you?"

"Thirty six, but who's counting."

"Wow that's cool I wish I were thirty six. Did you know that I want to be in the Marines like my uncle and like you." Catherine said proudly.

"The Navy is way better!" David said.

"No Marines!"

"Navy!"

"Marines!"

"Nav…"

"Children behave!" Teresa scolded gently.

"Sorry about that they are very opinionated, but you see they are not always well behaved."

"Oh that's perfectly all right we are used to it." Mac said smiling.

"You have children?" Jim asked.

"No not yet anyway." Harm said taking Mac's hand underneath the table.

"Well I can understand why you might want to wait, life in the Navy's lane isn't a Sunday drive." Jim stated.

"Mommy I'm hungry! When are we going to eat?" Catherine whined. As if to answer her question a man arrived carrying their food on a tray. He set their plates in front of them and with a quick 'enjoy your meal' scurried off to serve other passengers. While David and Catherine ate their spaghetti Mac and Teresa continued to talk between bites. Mac found her a little high maintenance but rather pleasant to talk to until she asked,

"Sarah were is your ring?" Mac stopped and looked down at her bare left hand and it took her a minute to come up with a response. 

"I left it at home. I didn't want it to get lost or stolen so it's in the lock box in DC." She said quickly. Teresa seemed to believe her and continued to eat her chicken.

When they had all finished almost an hour later the Carsons excused themselves due to Catherine falling asleep and David getting bored. Harm and Mac decided to take a walk. They stepped out into the peaceful night. The ocean breeze caused Mac to shiver slightly at first and then they walked up and down the main promenade several times. They passed people standing alone looking at the stars or people too busy focusing on each other that they didn't notice their surroundings. Mac longed to be one of the couples on the rail. In love and deeply so that nothing else seemed to matter.

"Harm let's stop for a minute and look at the stars, please."

"Sure Mac whatever you want." They stepped over to the rail looked across the horizon and out at the stars.

"Harm why did you say we were married?"

"Because too many people have either asked or assumed and that's the way the Roberts reserved the suite."

"Yes but do really think anyone believes it, I mean take tonight for instance the Carsons know who we are and know the Admiral and I can assure you that they will have heard we're not married. The point is we lied Harm, and to such nice people too. Do you know what Catherine told me this evening? She told me that we looked so happy to be married and that we acted just like her parents do. That broke my heart Harm especially coming from a six year old." Mac sighed and looked down through the semi darkness at her empty left hand. Harm took an arm and wrapped it around her shoulders and held her close.

"Hey Mac I'm sorry. I didn't know and the words just kind of came out, but I promise you that it won't happen again. Now will you forgive your very bad husband?"

"Harm you always know I do, but let's please not dig ourselves into a deeper hole and not have a ladder to climb out." Mac answered, hugging him. Then together they went inside and headed to Suite 19 to get some sleep and await what the dawn might bring.


	10. Skinnydipping and Black Pearls

Author's Note: You wanted it and now here it is, part eleven. This part has some very shippery moments. This one is really long so you will want to get comfy in your computer chairs. This one I have been working on for a little while finally it is ready for you to read. I think I found all the errors but if I made one please let me know! Feedback is as you know is much appreciated and I love to hear from you! Once more I am droning on and on so I am going to shut up now so you can read.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

The Royal Tahitian

Out in the Pacific Ocean

0900 Romeo

Day 7

Mac woke up early and went to breakfast alone. Her mind had been racing all night long and she needed to be alone to clear her head. At about seven thirty she had gone to the Horizon Deck and had a cup of coffee and clear her thoughts. Tonight was the big formal and she and Harm were pulling out all the stops. Were they really getting even with Bud and Harriet or we they being beaten by them? If her guesses were right then the Roberts were ahead. She had fallen for Harm all over again despite the fact that she really didn't want to admit it. She did love him even after all of the stupid and even downright low things he had done. Was he thinking the same thing that this was finally going to happen that maybe just maybe their luck was improving and they had a chance? Mac certainly hoped so.

Now she stood on the balcony fully dressed staring at the beautiful island of Bora-Bora that lay before her. Bud and Harriet were already on their tour of the island, they would be back by five when the ship shoved off.

"Good morning Mac, how long have you been up?" Harm said stepping out on the balcony next to her.

"Well hello sleepy head. I thought you would never wake up. I've been up since six."

"Doing what?"

"Thinking about the jigsaw that is my life." She sighed stepping back inside. Harm followed her in again and began his daily regimen. 

By nine forty-five they were walking out the suite door and down the hall to the stairs and then the main gangway. When they stepped onto the dock the overall scene was much more serene they were no vendors crowding the docks and the road was not jammed with cars. Harm and Mac walked along the sidewalk side by side occasionally stopping at a window of one of the small shops that lined them on one side and the ocean on the other. They past the boardwalks that lead to bungalows over the water that was so blue you could see the fish swimming around on the shallow bottom.

"Hey Mac what do you say to a taxi ride to a secluded beach and spend the rest of the day there?"

"That sounds great but how will we get back?"

"I'm sure we can have the driver come back out and get us for a few extra dollars."

"One flaw in that plan they don't use dollars here I happen to be fresh out of the local currency."

"Well while you were in that little shop a ways back I exchanged some money for the local currency."

"What are we waiting for let's go!" Mac stepped off the sidewalk and hailed an incoming taxi. They climbed in when the man stopped.

"Where can I take you fine people today?" He asked as they pulled back onto the street. His accent had a trace of French to it.

"A nice secluded beach if you can manage it." Mac said smiling.

"That I can do ma'am and I think you will need a ride back too at say what four o'clock?"

"Yes that would be delightful. Thank you." Mac said. The man smiled and they headed out onto a small access road and within ten minutes the man pulled up along the side of a small sheltered white sand cove. Mac climbed out and Harm paid the man and made sure that he would be there at four o'clock. They stood on the side of the road until the man drove away, then turning away Mac slid off her sandals and stepped on the sand, which she was surprised, to find was cool. Harm did the same and they walked down the slight incline to the beach. Mac was amazed at how clear of a blue the water was not like the somewhat dingy blue of the other beaches she had been to. She walked to the edge of the surf, which tickled her toes and looked out at the ocean again.

"Mind if I take those from you." Harm asked, motioning to her sandals and purse.

"Uh, sure but don't be gone too long." Mac smiled. She handed her things to Harm who walked a ways up the beach and after setting them down in the sand rejoined her with his hands in his pockets.

"This really great the beaches at my mom's house aren't as wonderful as this and they don't have as great of company either." Harm thought out loud. Mac sighed,

"Yes it is wonderful, too bad we only have three and a half hours to enjoy it."

"It can't be that late already."

"Sorry to disappoint you Harm but unfortunately it's 1210. Now if you hadn't slept in we may have had more time."

"Well Mac maybe if you hadn't spent so much time window shopping." Harm teased back.

"Harm we aren't going to see who is at fault here we do too much of that already."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that we are always arguing instead of compromising and everything around us is suffering." Mac concluded. Harm couldn't come up with a comeback for that because everything she said was true. Their friendship lately had been running on a downward spiral, but things were slowly improving and that was reason enough to hope. He decided to change the pace a bit and suggested,

"Let's go swimming."

"In what Harm?"

"The water Mac."

"In case you haven't noticed I'm not exactly in swimming attire." Mac stated she turned around to see Harm in nothing but boxers once again.

"Oh no Harm. No way! I am not doing to swim in my underwear or much less skinny dip!" Mac protested.

"Who said anything about skinny dipping all I asked was if you wanted to go swimming. Your welcome to stay in all your clothes but I will swim in my skivvies if that's alright with you." Harm said shrugging.

"Well what if well… someone sees?" Mac worried.

"Mac they won't even notice and if they did all they would see is two people swimming." Harm said walking out in the water until it almost reached his waist then dove in. When he surfaced again he called,

"Come on Mac the water is fine!" Mac looked at him for a minute then said to herself.

"To hell with it! I'm going in." She too stripped down and swam out to him. He was right the water was great. When she reached him she had a look of victory on her face.

"I see my Marine has conquered her fear of water." Harm joked.

"Your Marine? Well aren't we protective."

"Do not like the fact that your partner is protective of you? I would hate to break in a new one you know." Harm said and dove under the water before Mac could reply. She rolled her eyes and began swimming parallel to the currant. It was a little more difficult then she thought but enjoyable none the less Harm had caught up to her in no time and they swam side by side for awhile before she stopped and treading water she asked,

"Hey Harm what do you say we race to those rocks over there then we can dry off put our clothes back on. We only have about a half-hour until four."

"Okay but I'm going to beat you. I'm a Squid after all." Harm said sticking his tongue out then began swimming off.

"No fair!" Mac yelled before following suit. Harm reached the rocks just before Mac did and when Mac surfaced she gasped,

"You cheated! You got a head start."

"I did not! You just weren't as fast." Harm protested. He was grinning from ear to ear he had finally beaten Mac at something other than flying and that just blew up his ego even more. Mac rolled her eyes and began to head in and Harm followed close behind her. When Harm was about waist deep in water and Mac was standing dripping wet at the edge of the surf he asked,

"Have you ever body surfed?"

"No. Why?"

"I was just wondering. The swells are pretty good." Harm shrugged.

"Maybe another time Harm we have to…Ahhh!" A huge swell hit Mac and caused her to fall over into the sand. Harm had body surfed in and came ashore right next to Mac.

"You knew that was coming didn't you?" She said pinning him down in the sand.

"No I had no idea but you should know better than to turn your back on the ocean. It puts you at a disadvantage." Harm stated softly. Their faces were a mere inches apart and Mac replied,

"I'm always at a disadvantage when it comes to…" She didn't finish as she placed her lips to his in a gentle kiss. His lips were warm and tender against hers with a tinge of salt water to their taste and she wanted to deepen the kiss but as another wave hit them she pulled away slowly and stood up quickly pulling Harm with her. The look on his face was one of pure shock mingled with delight. Mac's on the other hand was embarrassed, but Harm could see the enjoyment of it in her eyes.

"Well we need to get ready the cab should be here within a few minutes." Mac said brushing of and walking up the beach to their clothes. They put them on in silence and walked up to the roadside and within a couple of minutes the cab pulled up and they climbed in.

When they arrived back at the pier Mac got out as did Harm and paid the man the correct amount and a little tip. Where was he going to use the money anyway? They walked up the gangway and back to their suite and when Harm opened the door he was surprised to see the message light on the phone blinking. Mac came in behind him and sitting on the bed it the play button.

"Hello, Commander and Colonel this is Harriet and we got back early from the tour and I was calling to see if the Colonel wanted to join me at the spa before we get ready for the formal the Commander is welcome to come along too. We are going to stop by at oh about four thirty, so if your back we'll see you then. Bye." The message ended and Mac asked,

"You don't mind do you Harm, besides I'd be hogging the bathroom otherwise. Maybe they have a way to get all this sand off me. It's everywhere." 

"Of course you are welcome to go."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes besides I really don't need a facial or a manicure right now and I never saw the point in a mud bath. I'll just chill here and then get ready, but since when you come back you'll be busy getting ready I want to give these to you now." Harm reached into the dresser and pulled out a velvet box. Walking back over to her he opened it and asked,

"Will you wear these tonight?" Mac stared at the contents of the box. Nestled inside the velvet was a pair of black pearl earrings and a string of perfectly matched black pearls to match. Picking up the necklace and examining it she exclaimed,

"Oh Harm these must have cost you a small fortune. I could never wear them it wouldn't seem right. I mean this isn't the kind of gift that you give…"

"A partner, a best friend and the most wonderful JAG lawyer I know. I find it a very suiting gift, and you don't dress up often anymore and you need to and I thought these would be a nice reason to do so." Harm finished for her. 

"Oh thank you I'm sorry for seeming ungrateful I just wasn't expecting it, but how did you get them?"

"Well when we were in Papeete I saw them and when while we were walking back to the ship I slipped Bud my credit card and he knew the ones I was talking about and picked them up. They did cost quite a bit but I think it was worth it."

"How is that possible Bud was with us the whole time except for when they fell behind just before we got to the pier…" Then it dawned on her and she smiled at Harm who gave her his signature grin and laughed. Then there was a knock on the door and Mac stood up to answer it.

"Hello Harriet we got your message, is there anything I need to bring and where's Bud."

"Hello ma'am there is nothing you need to bring and Bud is back in the room he didn't want to come along so it's just us. Did you go swimming ma'am?" Harriet replied smiling seeing Mac's damp hair.

"I'll tell you all about my adventures today at the spa Harriet." Mac smiled and turned to Harm and said,

"Of course I'll wear them. Now don't get yourself into too much trouble." Mac advised and picking up one of the room keys left Harm alone in the suite. He carefully closed the box after returning the necklace and set it on the dresser and opening another drawer he pulled out another smaller velvet box and set it alongside the other one. Sitting down he turned on the TV and watched a military drama that had just come on. He found the episode to be somewhat of a coincidence to a recent experience he had in the courtroom, but brushed it off as just that a coincidence.

The Royal Tahitian

Off the coast of Bora-Bora

1700 Romeo

Suite 19

Harm stood up and began to ready himself for the evening. He had been watching the show and forgotten about the time. Opening the closet he pulled out his dress whites, which were ironed neatly, the laundry had gotten the wrinkles from being packed out and they were crisp. He laid them on the bed and from his suitcase pulled his bars, boards, and polished wings out of a flat box. He also pulled out his formal gloves. He wanted to impress Mac as much as possible and the gloves were technically a part of his uniform. He quickly showered and dressed and was pinning his wings on when there was a knock on the door. He stepped over and opened the door. Bud greeted him in his dress whites.

"Hello sir, I see that we were thinking on the same path."

"Hey Bud. I don't have a tuxedo and the tailors didn't have a coat long enough so I had to go with the whites, but I'm not complaining. Was there something you needed?" 

"Well sir I was wondering if you wanted to have a drink while we waited on Harriet and the Colonel. Mary just arrived and told me that if we left all their things on the bed that she would take them up to the spa and they would get ready there." Bud stated.

"Sure I'll join you for a drink just give me a minute to lay out Mac's things." Harm quickly reached into the closet and pulled out what he assumed was Mac's dress, and set the pearls on top of it. Grabbed the other box off the dresser and tucking it safely in his pocket he walked out the door with Bud and they headed down the main stairs to the ballroom. 

The Pacific Ballroom

1 hour later

Harm and Bud were at the bar each with a beer in their hands. People were already arriving and finding tables on the edge of the dance floor. Bud looked at his watch and said,

"Sir, they should be coming down soon. Should we meet them at the main staircase?"

"Sure Bud. After all we are their dates tonight." Harm said finishing his beer and putting it on the tab they left the ballroom and went to stand at the foot of the polished mahogany staircase. They watched people coming down and after a minute or two, Harm thought he heard Mac's laughter from the top of the stairs, and looking up he saw her.

Mac was standing at the top of the stairs in a beautiful strapless silk gown that was a deep emerald green. He noted the pearls at her neck and hanging from her ears. He was absolutely mesmerized by everything about her. Her makeup was done wonderfully and her smile was one he hadn't seen in a while. She descended slowly and with as much grace as an angel. The light from the chandeliers created a soft light around her and Harm knew he was falling in love with her all over again.

Mac had seen Harm at the bottom of the steps and her heart skipped a beat or two. He looked just handsome as he had when they met in the rose garden. The look on his face caused her to smile a little wider and she noted he was in full dress uniform right down to his gloves. She tried to maintain her composure and walked slowly down but as she got closer to him she found it extremely hard to do.

After what seemed like an eternity for both of them Mac reached the bottom and Harm offered her his arm. She gladly took it and her breath was a still taken away at the sight of him and she couldn't say anything.

"You look gorgeous tonight Mac." Harm said softly as he escorted her into the ballroom.

"Thank you Harm and you look quite dashing yourself." Mac replied looking up at him. They saw Bud and Harriet who had gotten ahead of them and already had a table close to the dance floor. Harm pulled out Mac's chair and helped her get settled and then sat down next to her. The orchestra played softly in the background and Mac slipped Harm a note under the table. He opened it and inside was scrawled,

"Remember all out romantic assault!" Harm smiled and nodded and tucked it in his pocket. Then he summoned a waiter, who asked politely,

"Yes sir? Is there something I could get you?"

"Yes I believe a bottle of sparkling cider will be order if that is okay with everyone?" Harm asked and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Would you like to order dinner now as well? Our special tonight the surf and turf which is a filet mingion with a marinated vegetable mix and grilled shrimp glazed with a light lemon sauce." The waiter recited. Then looked at Harriet.

"That sounds wonderful, and I would like a glass of water as well." Bud ordered the same and Mac ordered the cedar plank salmon and Harm went with a vegetarian lasagna. The waiter took down their order and quickly left to place the order.

"Didn't you have the salmon the other night ma'am?" Harriet asked.

"Yes I did but it sounded really good tonight and I can't cook one for myself at home so this was the best way to get it." Mac agreed.

"Well we know that you can't cook that well, but you make okay cookies." Harm teased.

"Just okay? You ate the whole plate of them the last time I made them, so they couldn't have been that bad."

"I was hungry." Harm shrugged. Mac rolled her eyes and they continued to banter back and forth pleasantly not aware to Bud and Harriet conversing quietly.

"Did you see the way the look at each other? Bud I really think this is working. Only problem is when they get back to JAG…"

"The Admiral will most definitely pull privilege. He likes them a lot." Bud reassured Harriet who smiled and watched Harm and Mac discretely. They talked on and on until dinner arrived and over her plate Harriet didn't miss a single wistful glance they shared.

Mac was on her third glass of cider and watching the people revolve slowly on the dance floor when Harm asked,

"Do you want to dance Mac?"

"I would love to." Mac said setting her glass down and standing. They walked out on the dance floor and Harm carefully put one hand around her waist and with the other he intertwined their fingers and began revolving around the floor slowly.

"Remember the first time we did this Harm?"

"That was at the NATO Ball wasn't it?"

"Yes and you said you didn't think of me like a sister, do you still think the same?" Mac asked looking up at him.

"I still don't think of you as sister, but a lot like a…"

"Yes…" Mac chided. Harm just smiled and pulled her closer as they danced. Mac relaxed against him and listened to the music, until Harm stopped suddenly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing but I just felt…" He paused and looked down and then felt it again. Someone was pulling on his pant leg. He let go of Mac and looked down. There was a very shy seven year old David looking back at him.

"Sir do you mind if… if…I umm cut in?" He asked shyly. Mac and Harm both smiled and Harm said,

"Not at all. Just don't dance with her all night, she is my date after all."

"Yes sir." David said before Mac took his hands and placed them appropriately and was surprised to learn that a seven-year-old knew all the dance steps to the waltz that was know playing. Harm went back and sat down at their now empty table. He watched Mac with a smile on his face and then looking around spotted Jim Carson dancing with his daughter and Teresa dancing with another man. He also spotted Bud and Harriet, he laughed at that because he could see Harriet wincing slightly as Bud stepped on her foot.

Mac and little David shared a couple more dances before she joined Harm at the table again.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Harm asked.

"Yes but it wasn't as much fun as dancing with you."

"Or as kissing me?" Harm muttered under his breath. Mac heard him though and stammered,

"I… I was just caught up in the moment. That's all." She protested but her eyes told Harm otherwise. He cocked an eyebrow at her and she changed the subject.

"Can we go outside? It's a little stuffy in here."

"Hey why not. It might even get Bud and Harriet thinking something is up." Harm shrugged and as they walked out onto the deck he slipped an arm around Mac.

Bud and Harriet watched them as they walked out and smiled at one another. Their plan had worked they just didn't how well.


	11. The Infamous 'little box' and PingPong

Author's Note:

Well here is part twelve I have been typing furiously to get this up after receiving your reviews. I would like to send a special thanks to MaryKate 113 for commenting on the Titanic reference which I had no idea was going to give people that image. Don't worry though the ship is not going to sink. I also noted one consistent thing in your reviews regarding a 'little box' I am sure you are dying to know what is in it and this part will clarify it of that I am sure. Anywho I don't want to bore you with my babbling so I will let you read. Oh and I have had meatless meatloaf and I must say YUCK!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*The Royal Tahitian

Out in the Pacific Ocean

2021 Romeo

Promenade Outside the Pacific Ballroom

Harm and Mac found a place against the railing and looked out at the moonlit water until Harm remembered what he was going to do tonight and now he decided would be as good as any, but his thoughts were interrupted by Mac's voice,

"Harm you are too good to me. I mean you have always been there and have always been strong when I wasn't and you bought me the most beautiful pearls. I don't deserve the things you do for me."

"Mac I did all those things because I have always wanted you to be treated as a woman should, not that I'm saying you are helpless, because you are the farthest thing from it, and I bought you those pearls because I wanted to because… I guess what I'm trying to say is…I think I'm in love with you, Mac." Mac's head shot up.

"You want to run that by me again Sailor?"

"I said I think I'm in love with you Mac and while I still have some guts to do it." Harm repeated and getting down on one knee and looking into her dark brown eyes, continued, "Mac will you marry me and be my wife for as long as I live and be the mother of our children?" He pulled the small velvet box from his pocket and opening held it out to her.

Mac couldn't speak this was too much to take in all at once. As she stared at the ring as it glittered in the moonlight and light drifting out from the ballroom, she was ready to jump for joy and then again she was ready to run for the hills. All her other relationships had failed and she didn't want to have the same thing happen again especially to Harm she never wanted to hurt him. Now he had thrown marriage into the equation and even though it was something she had dreamed about now she was a little scared.

"Mac…Sarah say something." Harm pleaded softly he was nervous that he had been to forward and had scared her and she would say no, but he didn't want to rush her. The people on the deck were now watching them and waiting with baited breath. Finally Mac found her voice,

"Harm, I love you, but I," Oh no here it comes. Harm thought but stopped when Mac continued,

"I want to know that you are absolutely sure that this is what you want, because I don't ever want to hurt or disappoint you."

"Mac you will never be a disappointment and I want you more than anything ever in the whole wide world. Even more than flying, but I really don't want to rush you, but I will ask again, Mac will you marry me?" Harm said taking her left hand in his. Mac sniffled and as a tear escaped her eyes she answered,

"Yes Harm, I will marry you." She smiled and began to cry as Harm removed the ring from the box and gently slid it on her finger. It fit perfectly and with her hand still in his he rose and kissed her lips softly, much to the approval of the small crowd who clapped and whistled their approval. They didn't even notice. They were too wrapped up in their own emotions. When they broke apart Mac leaned against him and Harm held his fiancée close and enjoyed her company.

Mac listened to the music that filtered softly out onto the deck and recognized the song instantly and began singing.

"…What becomes of a broken heart…"

"What did you say Mac?"

"Oh I was just singing along to the song." Harm listened and smiled,

"I guess we know what becomes of broken hearts don't we?"

"Yeah they get in a fight and their friends put them on a cruise ship together and they fall in love and…" She didn't finish. Instead she turned in Harm's arms and kissed him softly. When they broke apart Mac resumed her position leaning against him and as he held her they rocked gently back and forth to the music. When it finally ended Harm broke the silence.

"I guess we had better go back in the Roberts will be wondering if we jumped ship."

"Do we have to? I would rather stay out here and be with you. Or we could turn in early and get out of these clothes." Mac whispered with a seductive smile on her face.

"Now Mac let's not get too far ahead of ourselves or we might start undressing out here."

"Would it be that bad?" Mac giggled and taking his arm again they walked inside. They approached the Roberts back at the table and quickly explained,

"I think we are going to turn in early we are bushed." Mac stated.

"That is understandable ma'am. You had a long day." Harriet said. Mac brushed away a lock of her hair with her left hand absent-mindedly and Harriet could have sworn she saw something glittering on her ring finger, but it couldn't be could it? She wondered as she watched them walk out of the ballroom.

Suite 19

5 minutes later

Harm and Mac entered their suite and Mac immediately sat down and took off her shoes and tossing them across the room lay down on the bed.

"You still don't have lots of comfortable shoes, do you?" Harm said sitting down next to her.

"No but I do have a great career and a now a great man."

"Well it's good to know that I am a great man." Harm said leaning over her and kissing her.

"Oh no you don't Flyboy you will wrinkle my dress." Mac teased and pushed him off her. She then sat up and stepped over to the dresser and pulled out something that Harm couldn't see.

"Harm would you unzip me?"

"Sure and then can I…"

"We'll see. Remember patience is a virtue." Mac reminded him and herself too. She was really anxious as well, but she had one trick up her sleeve. Harm unzipped her dress and laid soft kisses on her neck while he removed the string of pearls from her neck. Mac quickly took the earrings off and then went into the bathroom holding her dress up.

"Mac I think we are passed getting dressed in separate…Wow!" Mac stepped out of the bathroom in an above the knee lace nightgown. He noted it was navy blue and he thought the color looked good on her. Not as good as the Marine green that only she could make look good though. She hung up her dress casually as if she was in jeans and a tank top and then looked at him and asked,

"What are you staring at?"

"Just what you're wearing. I thought you said you left your lingerie at home?"

"I never said that. Why do you not like it?"

"No I think it looks wonderful." And it would probably look even better in a pile on the floor. He added to himself. Sitting down on the bed he began to undress himself starting with his shoes. Mac sat next to him and when he straightened up she began to undo the buttons on his dress coat and carefully pulling it off him she said,

"You seem over dressed still."

"We can fix that."

"Oh can we?"

"You bet." Harm quickly took off the remainder of his whites and was left in his skivvies.

"That is much better now come here." She ordered pulling him back on the bed and kissing him.

The rest is well… against regulations to discuss, but everyone knows what happens.

The Royal Tahitian

Out in the Pacific Ocean

0925 Romeo

Suite 19

Day 9

Neither Harm or Mac had gotten much sleep, but now both were sound asleep and wrapped in each other's arms in between the sheets. The sharp ringing of the telephone jarred Mac awake. Her hand searched for a minute before she found the receiver.

"Hello… Oh good morning Mary…Yes could you we slept in again this morning…Bacon for me and don't forget the coffee… Bye." Mac hung up and rolled over onto the pillow.

"Who was that?" Harm asked sleepily. Opening his eyes and propping his head up on his elbow.

"Just Mary, looks like we missed breakfast again. She is bringing it up in a few minutes."

"Can't we just skip breakfast and stay here all day?" He asked kissing her neck and shoulder gently.

"As much as I would like to I'm hungry. Now can we get up?"

"Geeze you have to ruin the fun don't you?"

"Harm quit pouting and get up." Mac commanded. She really didn't want to get up but she didn't want Mary to come in and see the room in a state that would easily have told the story of the nights events. She pulled out a T-shirt and jean shorts and after quickly puling them on began searching through Harm's side of the dresser.

"What are you looking for?" Harm asked getting up. Mac didn't answer and pulled out a pair of boxer shorts and answered,

"Here put some shorts on. You can't walk around naked all day." She then tossed them at him and he caught them and pulled them on before remarking.

"What's with you today, last night you couldn't wait to get my clothes off and now your ordering me to get dressed." He teased, then added more seriously, "Are you regretting last night, because if you are then we can slow down a notch or you can end our…" He was now holding her again and didn't finish before she spoke, looking up at him,

"Harm don't you worry, I won't ever regret last night or any other time I have spent with you. I like the pace our new relationship is going but I am a little concerned that if we take it too fast it will fall apart and I really don't want that. Don't you ever think for a minute that I will cancel our engagement or when we get married divorce you. Face it Flyboy you're stuck with me." Mac laughed softly and Harm kissed the top of her head before releasing her and headed off to shower while she picked up his clothes off the floor.

Mac was making the bed when Mary's knock caused her to stop. She opened the door and saw a smiling Mary standing there with a tray of breakfast foods and a pot of coffee.

"Good morning, you look awfully happy today Mary. Here let me take that for you." Mac greeted taking the tray from her and quickly walking over and setting it on the coffee table before she went back to the door.

"Thank you ma'am. Today Peter is coming home, but I won't get to see him until we dock on Sunday, but I am still excited."

"Oh I didn't know you were married. That's wonderful."

"We've only been married for a year." She looked at her watch, "Oh I have to get going, if you need anything you can call. Enjoy your breakfast." Mary quickly turned on her heel and scurried off down the hall. Mac closed the door and sat on the couch and poured a cup of coffee. Harm appeared a minute later in a towel and drying his hair with another towel.

"Breakfast here yet?"

"Yes dear." Mac reassured teasingly. Harm leaned over the couch and kissed the side of her cheek then grabbed a piece of toast and quickly devoured it before putting clothes on.

"Harm I didn't know you could multitask."

"I'm not. I kissed you then ate my toast then I got dressed and know I'm going to get a cup of coffee." He replied sitting down next to her and pouring himself a cup.

"It's nice to know you have your priorities, Sailor." Mac noted before taking a bite of one of the numerous strips of crisp bacon. Harm wrinkled his nose,

"How can you eat that stuff?"

"No I think the real question is how you can eat things like meatless meatloaf and not puke." Mac took another bite of the bacon before taking a bite of the eggs on her plate.

"Hey! It's not that bad and you may as well get used to it since you're the one marrying me."

"I'm not marrying you for your cooking Harm, believe me."

"Well then what are you marrying me for?"

"I'm marrying you because I love you, and the sex is pretty good too." Mac grinned and Harm almost choked on his coffee. He set his cup down and looked at her for a minute.

"Only pretty good? Come on Mac, you have got to admit that…"

"Harm were not going there. Now can we eat breakfast?"

"Fine you win, but only because I'm hungry." Harm admitted and ate his breakfast in silence.

"Well that was good, now I think I'm going to shower and really get ready for the day." Mac sighed standing and padded off to the bathroom. Harm shook his head and finished cleaning up their meal and set the tray out side the door before he finished making the bed. He didn't have to make it there was a maid to do it but he was bored and it gave him something to do.

Mac emerged fully dressed from the bathroom half and hour later and found Harm out on the balcony, where she joined him.

"Hey, what are you looking at?"

"The ocean, there's not much else out there." Harm replied shrugging. Mac looked down at her left hand, which had the diamond ring sparkling in the sunlight on her ring finger.

"Harm this ring fits perfectly. How did you know what size to buy?" She asked trying to start a casual conversation. Harm brought his gaze onto her.

"I did a little investigating and amazingly enough I found out what size you wear by looking at a very old receipt."

"Which one?"

"The one for your Corps ring and so I went and had that diamond mounted on the right size. It was my mom's ring and then before that it was Gran's. Why?"

"I was just wondering. So how did you have it and not know that I was coming or were you in league with the Roberts?"

"Well I brought it along to help me think about what to do next in my life and whether I wanted you to be in it as more than a friend."

"I'm glad I'll always be in your future." Mac sighed resting her head on his shoulder. "So what do you want to do today?" She changed the subject.

"You know what I really want to do?"

"Well yes of course."

"Well I would love to take you back inside and…"

"No Harm, what I mean is not right now."

"Please." Harm said sticking out his bottom lip.

"Now don't give me that look." Mac warned. Harm quickly flashed her his best Flyboy grin.

"Stop that! You know how well that smile works on me."

"No I don't."

"Well let's just say with that smile and some other things it becomes extremely hard to say no to you."

"Oh so Navy Wings of Gold turn you on?" Harm said cocking an eyebrow.

"I never said that! But yes sadly I am not completely immune to your charms." Mac sighed crossing her arms.

"That's three for Navy."

"Are we keeping score? Because if we are I think you are wrong, you should only have one point for that remark."

"No I have three. One for getting you to admit that gold wings turn you on. One for getting you to marry me and one for getting you in the…"

"Hey don't push it Harm or you might be sleeping in Davy Jones's Locker tonight." Mac threatened. Harm laughed and rolled his eyes before replying,

"I know! Let's play Ping-Pong! There were a couple of tables on the Palms Deck and it would be a lot of fun."

"Ping- Pong, Harm?"

"Yes, did you know that I was my high school's champ."

"Yes my suspicions have been confirmed, you were someone with WAY too much time on their hands in high school."

"I played football too and…"

"Let me guess and took ballet to meet girls."

"No I have never taken ballet in my life I actually was on the cross country team."

"Oh well that it explains it then. Now let's go play Ping- Pong." Mac said stepping back inside and putting on her flip-flops.

"Me being on the cross country team explains what?" Harm said walking in and putting his shoes on. Mac stood and said walking to the door.

"Let's just say cross country running is one of among many things that require a large amount of endurance which you possess." Harm looked confused and then it hit him.

"I think I will take that as a compliment. Now let's go." Harm said ushering her out the door.

"Oh wait Harm! I have to take my ring off."

"Why?"

"Well it's not like I don't want to wear it, but what if we run into Bud or Harriet or the Carsons then we either have to explain that we are now engaged or why my ring magically got here from the lock box in DC." Mac explained carefully.

"Mac what are our chances of that happening?" Harm said rolling his eyes.

"Not very big, I know, but I would feel better and it would cause less of a fuss and knowing our luck well…"

"I see your reasoning but, if there something deeper to this then tell me now." Mac shook her head that there wasn't and he sighed gratefully,

"Okay Mac if it makes you feel better." Mac removed the ring and pulled out her dog tags from under her shirt and fastened it on and then tucking it back in she took Harm's hand and they headed towards the Palms Deck.

*=*=*=*

Palms Deck

1245 Romeo

Ham and Mac were on their forth game of Ping-Pong and Mac was beating the tar out of him. They had decided to go best of seven as Harm insisted, even though he didn't have much of chance of beating her.

"I thought you said you were the high school champ?" Mac teased as they played.

"Yes I did but you didn't tell me you played Ping-Pong."

"Well in Okinawa I had a lot of time on my hands." Mac shrugged and served the ball. They played for a little longer in concentrated silence. When they were on the last game Harm was catching up and Mac couldn't stand that.

"Oh Harm look the Playboy Bunnies are here!" She exclaimed pointing a finger over his shoulder.

"Where!" He asked turning around. Mac quickly aimed and served the ball and it hit him on the back of the head and bounced off.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"One for beating me and two for being so anxious to see the long legged blondes with bunny ears and not paying enough attention to your fiancée." Mac said picking the ball up off the floor and preparing to serve again. Harm hit the little white ball when she served it with a certain veraciousness that made Mac a little frightened. Harm decided to get back at her.

"Hey Mac look Tom Cruise!"

"Yea, right I'm not falling for that." Mac snorted hitting the ball back at him even though she had a strong urge to turn her head (I mean Tom Cruise! What woman wouldn't turn her head.)?

"No I'm serious! He is right over there." He passed the ball back to Mac who hit it and turned around, she turned back around after the small ping pong ball hit her in the back of the head and heard Harm's remark.

"Ha-ha I win!"

"No you don't that wasn't fair!"

"Yes it was! You used one of my weaknesses against me so I used one of yours." Harm protested.

"Fine! Have it your way. Now let's eat lunch I'm hungry." Mac snapped setting the paddle down and walking over to his side of the table.

"Okay, I didn't mean to get you mad. Will you forgive me?" Harm asked.

"I suppose I can after all I do love you." Mac sighed playfully and they went up stairs to the Horizon Deck to eat.

They both had finished their sandwiches when Mac asked,

"What's on this afternoon's agenda?"

"I don't know, maybe we could go back to the suite and have a…"

"In the middle of the afternoon! My god you do have sex on the brain!" Mac hissed quietly. She didn't really mind but it would be kind of strange in the middle of the afternoon.

"Yes in the middle of the afternoon and I only have it on the brain with a certain partner of mine."

"So that's what it was when I walked in when you were filling in for the Admiral a while ago and you called me 'sweet thing'. What was your intention if I hadn't stopped your daydreaming."

"Well if I hadn't been hallucinating and you were really in that ivory evening gown and weren't engaged to Mic well then I would have taken you right there on the Admiral's desk."

"So you mean to tell me you were hallucinating. Would that be the result of falling out of the Admiral's chair?"

"Yes it would be and another result would be seeing you instead of Renee coming out of my shower that evening." Mac laughed.

"SO that's what she was bitching about to me about being clothed in only raindrops. You know if things were different this would be great blackmail material. Does anyone else know about this?"

"Nope, just you and me and maybe Bud but I really doubt it. Thank goodness. Now about this afternoon…"

"Harm…"

"Please…."

"Okay fine! Not that I really mind."

"Let's go then sweet thing." Harm said standing. They had put their meal on the tab and headed for their suite.

Outside Suite 19

"Harm can you at least wait until we're inside?" Mac said trying to open the door. Harm who was kissing her neck muttered,

"Just hurry up."

"Okay, got it." Mac said opening the door. It had barely shut behind them before Mac pushed Harm on the bed and began kissing him furiously.

"Whoa! Mac slow down! And I thought I was the anxious one!" Harm said trying to sit up, but Mac was on him now and he couldn't easily get up without her falling on the floor.

"You just had to ruin the mood didn't you?" Mac said rolling over and off of him.

"That wasn't my intention. Now where were we?"

"Right about here…" Mac whispered and pulled Harm down on top of her.

*=*=*=*

Suite 19

A sufficient amount of time later

"WOW! You know I think I really like doing this in the afternoon, but I have to ask why did you stop me earlier?" Mac thought out loud. Harm laughed.

"I had a very strange fantasy which included the Admiral's desk."  
"Do you think we should try it when we get back." Mac chided.

"SARAH! Are you out of your mind?!" Harm asked sitting up. Mac did the same but kept the sheet pulled up around her.

"No, I just wanted to see your reaction." She smiled.

"Well you saw it alright, but now that you mention it we might need to try it sometime. You're his Chief of Staff, when does he go out of town next?" Mac looked shocked and then thoughtful for a minute.

"Well let's see he is going to Milan the week after next to visit Francesca and he will probably have one of us fill in for him. So it's a date then?"

"Your serious aren't you Mac?"

"Sure why not, let's walk on the wild side more in the future." Mac said laying back down.

"How about we walk on the wild side now?" Harm asked leaning over her.

"I'm game." Mac said kissing him again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Author's PS

The ballet reference is for my guy friends who just like Mac said joined ballet to meet girls or so they say. (Makes you wonder doesn't it?) I added a couple of things that I don't really know are true about Harm, but for the story to work they need to be there.


	12. A Confession and Packing

Author's Note: I am EXTREMELY sorry it took me so long to update but I was suffering writer's block again. I hope this part is enough to satisfy you for now. I have already begun on part 14 but it won't be up until later. I am beginning to get even more time on my hands. (Does that seem possible?) Anyway your feedback is much appreciated so please send it!

************************************************************************The Royal Tahitian

Out in the Pacific Ocean

1800 Romeo

Suite 19

"Commander? Colonel are you guys there?" Harriet called through the door. Harm and Mac who were now awake and dressed were cuddling on the couch, when she knocked. Mac quickly got up to answer her.

"Hey Harriet, what's up?"

"Ma'am are you two coming to dinner with us?" Harriet asked. Mac looked confused and then smacked her forehead.

"Oh crap! We forgot! Are we really late?"

"No we should make it by the reservation time if we hurry." 

"That's good just let me get my shoes." Mac quickly found her flip flops and then motioned to Harm was still on the couch, he seemed to be absorbed in the military drama that was on the other day that he didn't hear her.

"HEY Stickboy! Let's go!"

"Go where?" 

"Dinner, Harm we are eating with the Roberts tonight." Mac reminded him. Harm turned of the TV and got up off the couch and slipped on his shoes and obediently followed her out.

The Odyssey Restaurant

"Hello Roberts party of four." Bud said to the hostess quickly when they arrived.

"Good evening we were just about to give up your table. The chef is pulling out all the stops tonight on the buffet and we have been booked up all evening." The hostess chattered as she led them to their seats. They all quickly sat down and ordered drinks and headed for the buffet tables. 

"Let's see last dinner on a cruise what do I want to eat, before I return to the realm of TV dinners." Mac commented, looking at the array of meats in front of her.

"You won't be eating too many TV dinners when we get back." Harm said walking couple of steps down the table and scooping out a rather large amount of Fettuccini Alfredo. Mac who had decided on a thick slice of ham asked,

"Why not? Will you be starving me?"

"Nope. I have decided to take a culinary course so that I can cook properly for you. Since you don't like the way I cook now." 

"You taking a home-ec. class? Now that is funny. Are you going to learn how to sew too so that you can tailor my uniforms when I'm pregnant?" Harm almost dropped his plate.

"Your not are you? Wait how could you be? Okay I am really confused." Harm stammered.

"Harm you are so silly. Of course not but I hope to be in the future." Mac stated skewering a baked potato and putting on her plate casually. Harm had already piled his plate and gratefully returned to the table.

Mac soon joined him and they went ahead and began while the Roberts finished filling their plates.

"Ouch! That is a hot potato!" Mac exclaimed as her knife clattered on the table and she sucked on her slightly burned finger. She was trying to butter it but could barely touch it.  
"Here Mac let me do it." Harm said and getting butter on the knife and quickly buttering it.

"You just have to show off don't you?"

"Yup. That's me." Harm said planting a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Are we interrupting anything?" Bud asked as he and Harriet sat down across from them. Harm quickly pulled away from Mac and answered,

"No nothing at all just a kiss between …friends."

"Sir I don't believe you."

"Why not I'm telling the truth!" Harm tried to lie but Harriet saw right through it.

"Oh don't try to fool me Commander! Now spill!" Harriet demanded. Harm looked at Mac who nodded slightly and then he turned back to Harriet.

"Harriet, Bud we believe that you two should be the first to know. That we, that is Mac and I have decided to…How do I put this…take a road not well traveled and we are trying this thing called a relationship out, and we must thank you entirely for it." Harm lied to some extent. He did owe them a thank you, but silently he and Mac had agreed not to tell them of their engagement, not yet anyway. Harriet looked like she was about burst with happiness and Bud was wide-eyed and speechless.

"WOW! That is wonderful and so romantic too!" Harriet gushed. She then kicked Bud under the table and he quickly added,

"Yes that is wonderful! And it was our pleasure."

Mac looked at them both, she was glad they hadn't told them about their engagement or Harriet might burst with joy. Mac began to eat not saying a word. The rest joined her and they ate once again in silence.

Now they were on dessert and talking freely.

"Ma'am I can't wait until we get back to JAG! It will be so funny when you tell the Admiral and I just can see his face now!" Harriet chattered.

"I know it will be classic. You know how his eyes get that deer in headlights look when we do something strange imagine it, his eyes will probably pop out of his head." Mac laughed taking another bite of her blackberry cobbler.

"I don't know Mac I think he will fall out of his chair and hit his head." Harm said and watched as Mac laughed at the inside joke. Bud smiled to himself, he wasn't as naive as he seemed he knew exactly what Harm was talking about he had figured out what the commander was talking about a few years back when he had fallen from the Admiral's chair. Harm meanwhile returned to his piece of apple pie and finished it in just a few bites. Mac swallowed her last bite while Harriet tried to stifle a yawn with out much success.

"Ma'am what time is it?"

"It's only 1945. Why?"

"Oh I just feel awfully tired all of a sudden." Harriet yawned again. Mac smiled and said,

"Well we can't have you falling asleep at the table now can we? So Harriet why don't you turn in early, after all it is probably better since we dock in LA at 1900 and we're catching the red eye back to DC."

"You sure you don't mind ma'am?" 

"Not at all I think we will turn in as well." Mac stated standing. The rest followed suit and the Robert's went ahead of them down the hallway.

"Harm isn't it funny how this all started?"

"Yeah, I mean two weeks ago we were about ready to kill each other and now we're getting married." Harm shrugged taking her hand in his. Mac laughed,

"Hey we're not married yet, but I hope so soon." They then walked in silence until they reached suite 19. Mac opened the door and they stepped inside.

"What a mess!" Mac exclaimed examining the room. There were clothes everywhere and the bed looked as if it had not been made for days.

"Your right. If this is how bad it gets in one afternoon I hate to see what our honeymoon suite will look like." Harm joked. Mac slapped his arm playfully and began to clean with purpose. Harm soon joined her and within fifteen minutes they were straightening the sheets. There was no sense in making it since they would be getting to bed soon.

Mac began to change into her pjs and Harm was a little disappointed and decided to say so.

"So it's back to the T-shirt and boxers huh? Will I ever see that little blue gown again?"

"Oh don't be so dramatic Harm, don't worry you will see it again and by the way these are not boxers. They are sleeping shorts." Mac stated pointing to her flannel shorts and then grabbing her book climbed into bed. As Harm unbuttoned his shirt he asked,

"We are sleeping tonight then?" Mac looked over the top of her book,

"Yes what else would we be doing…oh…Geeze Harm you are probably the only man I know who has thought more with his di..."

"Hey! Do you not like the attention?" Harm said joining her in the bed.

"No I never said that, I was just commenting on how you,"

"Mac I could give you a million reasons why I think the way I do but…" Harm explained, but Mac interrupted,

"Let me guess you think that way because you're a 'fighter jock' right?"

"That would be part of it, yes, and the other part of it would be that you are so wonderful that I can't keep my hands off you." He replied simply and laid soft kisses on her neck.

"Oooh Harm you had better stop that."

"Why?"

"Because if you don't I just might have to give in." 

"Would that be so bad?"

"No, but I really want to finish my book."

"Ugh, women and their romance novels." Harm complained resting his head on her shoulder. Mac smiled and continued to read completely absorbed in the story. Harm read a paragraph from her shoulder before rolling over and picking up his own novel.

Mac soon was asleep on his arm and it was starting to go numb. He wanted to move it but he didn't want to wake her up. Slowly and very carefully he lifted her head and then positioned her so she was now against his chest. She stirred slightly and snuggled into his chest. He draped one arm around her and with the other he turned off the bedside lamp and closed his eyes thanking God for giving Mac and him a chance at life together.

*=*=*=*

The Royal Tahitian

Out in the Pacific Ocean

1645 Romeo

Day 10

"Mac! I can't find the other shoulder board for my whites! Do you know where it is?" Harm asked confused.

"Well Harm last time I remember they were on your whites. Its not like they grew legs and walked away." Mac commented sarcastically as she carefully folded her dress and laid it in her suitcase.

"Mac you should you're the one who was responsible for taking it off me the night of the formal! Ouch!" Harm yelped as he hit his head on the bed frame. Mac turned kneeled down next to him.

"What were you doing under there?"

"Looking for my shoulder board and I hit my head."

"Oh, little Harm and his fragile head." Mac cooed playfully laying a soft kiss on the top of his head. Harm glared at her and resumed looking under the bed. Mac stared at his ass for a minute before she continued packing. Then something caught her eye in Harm's open suitcase and she laughed.

"Hey Harm! I found your shoulder board."

"Where is the little twit?" Harm asked standing up.

"Right there with the other one on your uniform." Mac pointed and sure enough there it was.

"You had better not run off like that again." Harm scolded the inanimate object.

"Okay Harm it is official you're crazy! I mean talking to inanimate objects well, that just isn't normal."

"Well I have become rather attached to them since I haven't had a girlfriend in awhile."

"Oh so this ring on my finger is a friendship ring and I have still not been promoted to girlfriend status. Well I am shocked!" Mac pretended to be offended and crossed her arms.

"No you have been promoted to fiancée and future wife status." Harm said kissing her softly. When they parted Mac couldn't help but add,

"Then it's on to blushing bride and then pregnant wife who can't see her feet right?"

Harm laughed at that one and remarked,

"I think that's the way it works, so get a good look at your feet Honey because you won't be seeing them for a while."

"Harm are you saying I'm going to get fat or that I'm going to be…wait how many kids are you planning to have?"

"I'm not having any of them I just give them half of their genes. You're the one who has to bring them into the world not me. Thank God."

"If I didn't love so much I would slap you for that comment, but let's just try to keep it under a dozen okay. I saw that movie about that couple who had twelve kids. Yikes! It was scary!"

"Yeah and not to mention I would never want to put you through that kind of pain."

"You won't do that but you'll let me get shot and make me grit my teeth. Gee thanks."

"There was nothing I could do about that okay, I'm not a miracle worker."

"Not with medicine anyway." Mac shrugged snapping her suitcase shut. Harm shook his head and finished packing.


	13. A Flight Home and BUSTED!

Author's Note: As you requested here is more of Out To Sea. Sorry it took a long time to update but as I said I have had writer's block for a while and I have a load of homework suddenly. Go figure! I will try to finish this in another part or two but until then I hope you enjoy this part.

***********************************************************************

0234 Romeo

Los Angeles International Airport

Same Evening

"Harm how is it that we can have a flight in an airport that is almost impossible to get lost in you somehow get lost and now we are going to miss the flight. I knew we should have just stayed with Bud and Harriet, but no you were hungry so we go and eat and we are going to miss our…"

"Look we're here now look gate 15 see I told you we weren't lost and look they are still boarding." Harm pointed out and Mac rolled her eyes and pulled out their tickets. Mac handed them to the lady and they headed down the jetway. 

"Sir, ma'am there you are we thought you wouldn't make it." Harriet clucked as Harm and a disgruntled Mac sat down in the their seats.

"Well Harriet we almost didn't make it but as you can see we're here." Mac sighed. She was tired. No matter how many red eye flights she had taken over the years they never seemed to get easier. She was glad they were flying first class on the way back this time, last time coach had been a little cramped even though her legs were relatively short. That flight had been okay except for the baby crying directly behind her the majority of the flight. She buckled herself in and immediately laid her hand back against the headrest and closing her eyes. No one dared to disturb her, well no one except the stewardess's on the intercom.

"Ladies and gentlemen we would like to welcome you aboard flight 47 with service Washington DC. Now if you please direct your attention to the front of the aircraft as we demonstrate our safety procedure…" Mac opened her eyes and groaned.

"Do they have to do this every time? It is really annoying why can't they just take off. I really want to get home to my bed and sleep."

"Mac, sweetie, just relax okay. You will be back in your bed in no time, we will get to Dulles in about eight hours…I think, now just tuck in and enjoy the flight." Harm said yawning.

"Thank you for the reassurance Harm, but …would you stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"Your right hand is twitching and it does that every time we fly. Are you nervous?"

"A little yeah."

"Let me guess it's because your not flying isn't it?"

"You it the nail square on the head. I really don't like flying when I don't have the stick in my hands." Harm admitted. Mac laughed at this and teased,

"Once a Flyboy always a Flyboy." As they taxied down the runway she watched as Harm's hands ran through the motions as if he was flying the plane and as they picked up speed she noted his change in his body language. He tensed slightly and his eyes narrowed slightly and when the engines roared and they lifted off the end of the runway Harm relaxed slightly. Mac took his hand in hers as they ascended into the clouds and he smiled.

When the plane leveled off Mac leaned her seat back as did Harm who lifted the armrest between them pulled her as close as possible and they both soon fell asleep.

Washington DC Airspace

0825 Romeo

The next morning

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to wake your wife and return your seats to the upright position we will be landing shortly." Harm looked up form his book at the stewardess and nodded his understanding.

"Good morning Marine." Harm said softly shaking Mac gently. Mac's eyes fluttered open and she sat up quickly and rubbed her neck.

"What's so good about it?" She muttered.

"We're almost home we will be landing in Dulles," He checked his watch, "Ten minutes or so."

"Well that's good to know, now when are we eating breakfast?"

"You missed it, they served it over and hour ago."

"And you didn't wake me up, man you are going to be one heck of a husband to break in. By the way how does my hair look, I can't get off looking like a total wreak."

"You looked too cute wake up and Mac you are very far from a wreak but your hair could use just a bit of…" Harm took his hand and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "There perfect, and I promise when we land I will buy you breakfast."

"And give me a neck massage?"

"Yes of course Colonel."

"Ha ha very funny." Mac said folding her blanket and pressing the button, which brought her seat back up. Mac noted with a smile that Harm's right hand was twitching again.

Their descent seemed very rapid and in minutes everyone was pulling their bags out of the overhead bins. Harm and Mac were one of the first ones to get off and they waited for a minute so the Robert's could catch up with them. Harriet looked as bubbly as ever which amazed Harm and Mac where Bud on the other hand looked like he didn't sleep.

"So how are we getting home?" Mac asked as they headed toward luggage claim.

"Well ma'am since Bud and I came by limo and I'm not sure how you guys got here, but I say we just dot the same." Harriet said pulling out her cell phone, it was hard to get reception in airports but hers seemed to work all right. She made arrangements for a limo to be in front of the airport in forty-five minutes.

"Well Mac I drove in my car so you want a ride because I doubt you took the 'Vette." Harm offered as he pulled their bags off the conveyer belt.

"I took a taxi my suitcase wouldn't fit in the passenger seat."

"Well yeah the thing weighs a ton. What did you pack anyway besides that nightie and that lovely dress?"

"Well I brought clothes, makeup and of course shoes." Mac stated picking it up with ease. Harm picked up his suitcase and followed her out into the cloudy day that had started early in Washington.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harm's Apartment

Two weeks later

0715 Romeo

"Hey Sailor! Let's go! Or we're going to be late!"

"Take a chill pill Mac we have plenty of time!" Harm called from the bathroom. Mac was putting on her shoes on the edge of the bed. They had decided not to tell the Admiral about their relationship, and so far were doing very well at keeping it on the back burner. Harriet had managed to keep her mouth shut, and for that they were both thankful. Neither were ready for the assault the Admiral would launch on them if they told him.

The mornings were routine, Mac got up first and showered and then started coffee. Harm then woke up and showered and by then Mac was usually almost dressed and poring coffee, and Harm would give her a good morning kiss when he was still in his towel which with the hug that followed got her uniform shirt wet occasionally. Today though things just hadn't gone right. The roles had been messed up and now they were hurrying to get to work on time.

Harm stepped out of the bathroom buttoning his uniform shirt. Mac walked over and did his tie then handed him his winter blues coat. She herself buttoned her uniform coat and pulled on her other coat and grabbed the keys to her corvette and briefcase and waited at the door for Harm.

"Okay Mac let's go. You have the Hughes case right?"

"Yup. I have to go to my apartment at lunch today to feed Jingo."

"Why don't you just bring him over here?"

"We will see about it. Now let's go!" Mac answered pushing Harm out the door, which she closed and locked behind her. She then climbed in the lift with Harm and they rode down to where their cars were parked and they drove off to JAG HQ.

JAG HQ Parking Lot

0855 Romeo

"Okay Mac I'll see you in court in an hour." Harm said as they stood in front of Harm's car, he then leaned in and gave Mac a soft kiss on the lips. Mac returned it but did not allow it to deepen since they were in uniform.

"Hey now you can't keep doing that or someone might see and rat on us. Next time you do that I am going to have to give you a red light." Mac warned.

"Oh fine, but can I have one more I won't get to kiss you all day."

"Go ahead, what can it hurt." Harm kissed Mac again before she turned and walked into JAG ops. Harm waited for a few minutes before going in after her.

Courtroom

Three Hours later

"Sir was this the man you saw enter Lt. Scott's apartment?" Mac asked gesturing towards Lt. Commander Hughes.

"Yes ma'am that was him,"

"Thank you sir, your honor I have no further questions." Mac stated lightly turning around, but the elderly man's voice on the stand stopped her.

"He didn't do it ma'am. Peter is a fine man and a good sailor and besides he was in," The man paused and looked at Hughes, Mac stepped between them to break the eye contact and inquired,

"He was what? Was he in love with her?"

"Gosh ma'am I don't know but they went into her apartment together a lot, will this get Peter in trouble?"

"Well sir do you I think they were involved and seeing each other outside of work?"

"Yes ma'am I think so."

"Objection! Speculation your honor." Harm said standing up.

"How so Commander?"

"This man cannot guess what my client's emotions were."

"Overruled, proceed Colonel."

"Thank you your honor, that is all."

"You may step down, next witness." The judge said tiredly. Harm stood up and cleared his throat.

"Sir I would like to call Lt. Commander Hughes to the stand." The Lt. Commander stood and after taking the oath sat down nervously. Harm took the sailor through his paces and Mac watched the Commander's body language carefully to note any changes and listened for any weak spots. Soon enough it was her turn and she approached the stand and gave the Commander a reassuring smile before beginning.

"How long had you know the Lt.?"

"For about five years ma'am."

"Did you two ever express any attraction to each other?"

"No ma'am we are good friends and besides regulations prohibit it."

"So you have thought about maybe being in a relationship with her?"

"No ma'am I never said that. Michelle would never go with me besides she was in love with someone else."

"Did that bother you at all?"

"Well ma'am let's just say her choice in men were never very good."

"I see, did any of these men try to… get under your skin, in anyway?"

"Ma'am what can I say I was jealous…"

"Jealous enough to kill her?"

"Yes…umm I mean no not literately." Hughes tried to cover himself but Mac had gotten what she wanted he was hanging on by a thread and all she had to do was cut it. This guy was going to the brig permanently.

"Thank you no further questions." Mac sat down and looked at Hughes with a smirk on her face.

"Alright enough for today, court is in recess until 0900 tomorrow." The judge banged his gavel and Mac and Harm packed up as a marine that looked like he could eat the guy for breakfast escorted Hughes out.

Mac's Office

Fifteen minutes later

"You did good in there, now I am going to have to spend the night thinking up a defense."

"Well that is what you get for explaining your defense in your sleep."

"Hey that isn't fair! You shouldn't have been listening."

"Well Harm we also shouldn't be sleeping together now should we?" Mac grinned. Then there was a knock at the door and Jennifer Coates stuck her head in.

"Umm the Admiral would like to see you both."

"Okay thanks Coates." Harm said and they left and headed towards the Admiral's office.

Admiral's Office

"Hello Commander Colonel come in. I believe you two already know Captain Carson and his wife Teresa." The Admiral said when Harm and Mac stepped inside. Harm's eyes widened, as did Mac's,

"Umm, yes we do, we met them on a va…umm Harm you know the series of events better then I do why don't you tell him." Mac suggested.

"No Colonel _Rabb _I think you can tell us and while you are at it could you explain these." The Admiral suggested and he turned on his television and a video of Harm and Mac kissing in an empty courtroom began to play on the screen.


	14. Explainations, Articles and Need to Know...

Author's Note: Here is the last part! Yes you heard me the LAST part! *Ducks to avoid flying objects* I have to work on some other stories that I have started and some that are in the thinking pot so this will not be my last story. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you have enjoyed the other previous chapters. I also hope that it will not only explain some things but will also cause you to laugh a little. Anywho I will shut up, because I am sure you want to read this. Please send all sorts of feedback!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Admiral's Office

Mac got that deer in headlights look but quickly recovered.

"Well sir it all started four weeks ago when Harm and I got in a fight…" Mac continued the story but left out the really good parts and the engagement.

"And that videotape of us in the courtroom well last week we slipped in there on lunch."

They both prepared for the worst, but instead the Admiral pressed the intercom button,

"Coates, please send in the Roberts." And a minute later the door opened and in stepped the Roberts.

"Here is the deal. You two were set up, the Roberts won a suite on a cruise and they with my help set you two up."

"You were in on this sir?"

"Unfortunately yes, and the Carsons are as well. I called them and it turned out that they were going to be on the same cruise ship as you all, so I asked them to watch you and send me the results, some of which were rather interesting. They sent me photos via a scanner on board and I received all of them, and Teresa here is not only a paper pusher for the pentagon she also used to take surveillance photographs and so virtually they were spying on you. Their children of course did not know, but I am rather interested in finding out what is going on in some of these photographs." AJ pulled out a small stack of photos and spread them out on the desk. 

This just keeps getting worse. Harm and Mac thought in unison.

"Commander, Colonel come here. Don't worry I won't bite, yet. Now explain."

Harm examined each of the photographs, and choosing his words carefully.

"Sir this one is in Papeete when we were on a roadside beach and that one there is from…Oh shit!" Harm gasped. The photo he was pointing to was of him and Mac kissing in the cove on Bora-Bora in nothing but their underwear. Mac was the first to say something.

"Yeah and you said no one would notice, nice job Harm, anyway sir that photo is exactly what it looks like, we were kissing on a wonderful white sand beach with the beautiful sea green water and…"

"Alright Colonel, I get the picture, so I guess that makes you two what? An item?"

"Yes sir that seems about right." Now the Admiral was frustrated, he wasn't telling him the whole truth and he knew it.

"All of you are dismissed except the Rabbs."

"Sir were aren't married." Mac interjected.

"Zip it Colonel!" The Admiral snapped and everyone left quickly to 'take cover.' They didn't want to be here when this went down. When the door closed behind them the Admiral began his ranting.

"DAMN IT! You two! What am I supposed to do with you? As soon things seem to be running smoothly you two throw a wrench into it. When were you planning on telling me?"

"We weren't sure sir." Harm admitted weakly.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? That you were going to wait until it was convenient and until then go against the UCMJ and see each other! My god where have your sensible lawyer brains gone to?"

"Well love throws the book out the window and there isn't much to do about it." Mac stated softly. Harm then jumped in,

"Well as H.L. Menckel said 'Love is triumph of imagination over intelligence.' He was right sir."

"So it does Commander so it does, but that still does not excuse your behavior in and out of uniform."

"When were we in uniform sir."

"Well if you had gotten to the last photograph and remember the tape then you will understand." The Admiral picked up a photo off the desk it was after Mac had accepted Harm's proposal and they were lip locked again.

"Now since we didn't get to that one is there something you need to tell me before I congratulate you?" Harm and Mac knew there was no avoiding it now so Mac replied,

"Well sir the Commander and I are engaged to be married, we haven't set a date yet, but we were discussing the other night as to who was going to resign their commission and go civilian."

"Now why the hell would you two want to do that?"

"Well sir we decided that if we couldn't work together that it would be easier if one of us resigned so that our separate duties wouldn't force us to be far apart, we don't want that kind of relationship sir." Mac answered. The Admiral sighed again and sat down his chair for a minute before chuckling,

"Oh what a day. Look I am truly happy for you and I was praying that this crazy plan that Harriet had cooked up would work and it has, so I give my congratulations… as a engagement present I will pull all the Admiral's privilege I can to keep you working at JAG. And I won't ever regret it now will I?"

"No sir!" Harm and Mac responded instantly snapping to. They Admiral waved a hand to dismiss them and they both turned on their heel and headed out. The Admiral added to Mac,

"Colonel, you can take your ring off your dogtags now since it is official and I am sure Harriet will want to see it on your hand and let me know when you have a date set."

"Aye, Aye sir." Mac smiled. When the door shut the Admiral picked up the phone and punched in several numbers and then began to pull Admiral's privilege.

JAG Bullpen

1300 Romeo

Four months later (March)

Harriet was reading the Navy Times out loud in the bullpen and the entire office was gathered around her, Harm and Mac included. Everyone knew about their engagement Harriet had made sure of that and now they listened as she began to read an article.

"JAG Head Quarter's top lawyers have finally gotten it right. Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. and Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie announced their engagement four months ago after their friends set them up with the help of their CO, Admiral AJ Chegwidden. The couple have known each other for several years as partners and best friends. They both will continue working at JAG and keeping their normal duties even after they are married. They have set a wedding date for the end of May that will and the event will be held at the White House Rose Garden where they met several years ago. May the best of wishes follow them." Harriet concluded. The bullpen clapped and Harm and Mac smiled at one another, but quickly turned their heads to the Admiral's yell from across the bullpen.

"RABB! MACKENZIE! Why was I not informed of this." Harm and Mac got to attention at light speed and he approached them.

"Now what did I say about keeping things from me?"

"Not too, and let you be the first to know, but we didn't tell the Navy Times, we just told Bud and Harriet…" Mac then giggled and the Admiral chuckled.

"I knew the Lieutenant wouldn't be able to keep her mouth shut, but like I said I want to be the first to know. Now is there anything you would like to tell me?"

"No sir, nothing comes to mind." Harm stated confidently. AJ then turned on his heel and headed back toward his office and Mac stepped into hers followed by Harm who shut the door and pulled the blinds before stepping over to Mac who scolded him.

"Harm you lied to him!"

"So that information is on a need to know basis and besides it's not going to happen for a while."

"So when were you planning on telling him?"

"When it becomes to obvious to hide, besides if we told him about it he just might explode." Mac laughed at that and added,

"I suppose we could wait until after the wedding."

"Yes I think so he isn't ready for the newest addition to the JAG and the soon to be Rabb family." 

Harm concluded giving Mac a soft kiss on her lips and placing a hand over her abdomen where the next generation of Rabbs was growing that was created from the love that two people so deeply shared.

**__**

The End


End file.
